Ultimate Aeon: Origins
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: First in a four part series. This is not the reality you know, things will change. Two beings from outside this reality have come with their own goals. One seeks to destroy in a grand tribute to Death. The other seeks to protect the world by guiding it. To do that he must ensure the rise of a new hero, the hero Aeon with obstacles within this reality and outside of it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own any series of Marvel

Slade Muga and Sven Reilly and any other OC characters are my own creations, any resemblance they have to other OC's or series characters is coincidental (and lets face it with so many ideas people are bound to ahve the same ones lol)

This story establishes the Ultimate origins of my OC character Aeon, AKA Sven Reilly. As is famous of the Ultimate series I'll be putting a different spin on the characters of the Aeon mythology. For those who havent read my Marvel Universe and Struggle of the Apprentice series I'll give you the low down on the Aeon character. Aeon is a super hero who can change into a suit of armour (with styles reminiscent of the Tekkaman and Kamen Rider series :) that allows him to mimic and fuse with other super heroes as well as fuse with others to draw out their inner heroism.

This story however serves as both a spinoff of the events being built towards in the Struggle of the Apprentice series and a standalone story with crossover elements. It takes place before Ultimatum in a Ultimate Universe that has already begun to show signs of changing because of the arrival of two characters, one an evil being from the original Marven Universe who intends to open the way to the heart of reality, whilst the hero Slade Muga seeks to unite the heroes and ensure the Ultimate version of Sven Reilly becomes Aeon.

You dont have to read the Struggle of the Apprentice series as this story is heading in a seperate direction to that tale.

_Texts in Italics is the good side of Muga speaking_

**Text in bold is the dark half of Muga speaking**

_**Italics and bold is both halves speaking**_

* * *

Ultimate Aeon: Origin

Prologue: Multiversity

"_THIS SUUUUCKS!"_

"**SHUT UP BAKAAAA!"**

You'd probably get the wrong idea, but don't take Slade Muga's word for it, at all really. This isn't a story about the universe you know, from this point everything changes. Born from the collective positive and negative energies of another earth's mightiest heroes, Muga represents both the hero and menace of reality. Now he is falling through the cracks of reality, reborn with only one goal, reach Earth 1610 and help create the ultimate hero. His form was that of a man in a light armoured suit that resembled cloth but was as hard as titanium. The left side of his body was white with red eyes and lines through his shoulder pads, whilst the right side was black with crimson eyes and shoulder pads. Images of different realities flashed before his eyes. A reality where murderers and the insane were thought of as heroes, realities where fates had changed and heroes never existed were some of the many realities he saw. The sight would be enough to drive anyone mad, but Muga's dual personalities made him unstable since his creation.

"_Seriously, why couldn't we go back to our world?"_

"**Cause our world's gotten boring and everyone there is old, there's nothing left to do there anymore."**

"_There is always something left to do!"_

"**Yeah, in another universe, although this whole death of Spider-man thing sucks and what's up with Doctor Doom, one minute he's a goat the next he looks like our Doom."**

"_I don't know, but if what's been implanted in our heads is any indication then someone from outside reality is trying to interfere with the structure of this world. The heroes here aren't enough to protect it and if this Earth falls then all of reality will follow!"_

"**No pressure I see, still I wish I could have been sent alone and not with a baka like you."**

"_Like it or not we have to work together, we have to find Sven Reilly, turn him into Aeon and give him the guidance he'll need to make this world's heroes the kind they need to be."_

"**Still, I wish we were told who this 'avatar of death' is, I don't like guess work or last minute shocks!"**

"_You laughed when it turned out our Captain America was alive!"_

The black part of Muga's body laughed while the white part rolled his eye. Muga landed on a meteor of some kind, looking at his surroundings in confusion. He was still in the space between realities. The chaotic turmoil of the multiverse had halted and revealed a black space filled with numerous Earths.

"_Wow, talk about an amazing sight, and one of these Earths along with ours is the key to reality right?"_

"**That's what our vision told us isn't it?"**

Muga twitched slightly as a blue-scaled hand touched his left shoulder. He looked at the new arrival, a blue skinned man with the blackest teeth he had ever seen. A gold mask covered his face and a silver chest plate with purple robes were worn over the rest of his body. Muga looked at the man for a moment before he hopped away in a panic.

"_AAAAAGH! CR-CR-CREEEEPY SCALY GUY!"_

"**URUZE! YOU SOUND LIKE A COWARD!"**

"Soooo, thissss is the fabled protector, the avatar of lights and darksss," the creature spoke with a snake like lisp, creeping around Muga as if analysing prey.

"_What are you? Your no alien from our universe."_

"You may call me, the Other," the creature said.

"**Please take note its no relation to the Spider-man other."**

"_Are you this Avatar of Death?"_

"No, I merely speak for him, you do not belong anywhere, you are an anomaly, an accident like life itseeelfsss."

"_Oookay, that's not creepy or anything!"_

"**Whooossss isss the avatar of deathsss?"**

"You vein confidence, and though you have knowledge implantedsss in your mindsss, you are just assss ignorant asss any other for you will soon be in a world completely differentsss from your own," the Other explained.

"_Ha, he said ass."_

"**This is why you cant take villains with a snake voice seriously." **

The Other suddenly appeared in front of Muga, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the floor. Muga remained still as the Other squeezed his neck.

"You are a mere ssspeck, in comparison to my mastersss, you will be ssswept assside just like all the other filthsss," he growled.

"**I admit a world of flawed heroes will stand on the brink!"**

"_But I have faith that we can save them!"_

"**Because though that Earth's Captain America is a complete thug, he will never give up the fight and his faith is strong!"**

"_Though Tony Stark's a drunk he will always be a man both in Iron armour and of Iron resolve."_

"**And though Xavier's students aren't dedicated, the man himself will never stop believing in a better world!"**

"_Peter Parker, the true Spider-man will always stay true to his responsibility!"_

"_**Everyone has a hero in them and we will awaken a true hero's power!"**_

The left side of Muga's body suddenly burst into flames, causing the Other to cry out. He let go of Muga, nursing his burnt hand but given the dark side time to strike. Electricity ran through Muga's right hand and punched the Other in the chest, throwing him back with an electric blast. He shook both hands, changing them both back to their regular state.

"_We will not be moved, no matter how much we have to endure, we'll ensure that this Earth is ready even if all the heroes run away. I already have faith that Sven Reilly will remain steadfast, that once he has the power he'll…"_

"**Sorry to interrupt but we really should be going."**

"_What, but why?"_

Muga turned around, widening his left eye in horror.

"_No way, them, yeah we do need to run," _he said as he began running towards the edge of the meteor.

He jumped, floating into the expanse that represented all of reality. Muga turned, around, flailing his arms around as a worm like creature flew towards him. The worm creature was heavily armoured, with numerous machines of war built on its body. Muga continued to flail his arms around as the worm trapped him in its jaws.

"**Great, you got a solution for this one?"**

"_Living Lightning's power."_

"**Yosh, Ikuze!"**

The black side of Muga's body glowed with electricity, shocking the worm until it let him go. He raised his left arm, creating a red cape on his shoulder and a long handled hammer.

"**Get ready to be smitten foul creature!"**

"_Please don't mock our Thor," _Muga groaned as he smacked the worm creature with his hammer.

The force of the blow threw the creature back, breaking its frontal armour and snapping its neck. Muga span his hammer between his fingers before making it and the cloak disappear. Both of his eyes narrowed, glaring at the Other and the creatures he had seen.

"_Earth 1610 needs to be told, but we need it at its best, so as planned we'll go back to the time Death's Avatar has gone to, and stop him before he delivers chaos on that world!"_

"**You mean makes the world worse than it already is, I mean come on, mutants are put in concentration camps and Captain America says nothing…our one would have started Ultimate Civil War."**

"_Ultimate?"_

"**I don't know, Ultimate just feels right, now come on lets go and awaken Ultimate Aeon!"**

"_Please stop saying Ultimate."_

Muga's left hand waved a goodbye to his enemies, whilst his right hand flipped them the middle finger. He concentrated, searching for the one Earth he needed. Once that Earth was found he focused and began flying towards that Earth. He didn't know which point in time he would land in, but he knew it would be a time when the person he sought was alive. But best of all, it was a new world and he could manipulate the possibilities of that world.

"_Ultimate Universe, here I come…now I'm saying it!" _he groaned.

"**It just goes to show that having Ultimate at the beginning of something doesn't make it better."**

"_You mean like New or Mighty and Dark?"_

"**Nope, I mean Superior, OOOOH LOW BLOW MARVEL!"**

Gradually the space around him changed, the darkness was replaced by brilliant light and the stars changed into fluffy clouds. Muga pumped his fists in excitement and focused on the flight of Iron man, trying to draw on that power. He blinked in confusion as he continued falling in an uncontrolled manner. Instead he focused on manipulating his armour, turning them into wings. Only that didn't happen either.

"**Oh shit, low blow Marvel!" **the dark half growled.

"_You had to shoot your mouth off didn't you?"_

"**Well Marvel has made some bonehead decisions lately!"**

"_Oh shit!"_

The clouds cleared and both halves screamed as they landed in the rotor of a Helicarrier. The blade groaned as it dragged the hero around and around, causing him to eventually fly out of the bottom of the rotor. On the Helicarrier Bridge, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent looked at the screen showing the engines condition and turned to his superior.

"General Fury, sensors detect some minor damage to the south east rotor," he said.

"Have the tech guys look at it when we land, also send a message to my secretary, tell her to book an appointment with Doctor Pym, I've got a super soldier project to discuss with him," Fury said.

"**Right that's it, I'm not gonna break the fourth wall any more, cause only Deadpool sounds funny when he does it."**

"_Good, now help me think of something to slow our fall."_

"**Wait, there's just one thing I need to say, the very idea, explanation and style of Hope Summers is the biggest load of bull…"**

**CRASH!**

The whole street shook as Muga landed. He groaned, climbing out of the crater he had left. People looked at him in confusion, wondering if he was a mutant or some new super hero. He stretched and wiped some of the dust off his armour.

"**So this world's Sven Reilly lives in a shit hole like this."**

"_I don't think its that bad! You just naturally don't like things cause you were created from all the negative emotions the Avengers had when they were disassembled. "_

"**Yeah and your only so good because you're the collective light of all heroes, god and I had to get stuck with you."**

Muga looked at his surroundings, trying to find the man he was looking for. He had no idea that his clash with the Helicarrier had put him off target. The armoured hro with multiple personality disorder walked casually away from the crater, using the abilities of the Invisible woman to conceal himself. He had no idea however that the power was only affecting his left side, making him look like a floating right half. People stared and pointed and the left side looked at his right side.

"_YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME I WASN'T COMPLETELY INVISIBLE!"_

"**And miss you making us look like an ass, you know I like laughing at myself!"**

"_Damn it!"_

He hung his head low, shaking with embarrassment. As people began running away and calling the police, Muga looked to the streets they had abandoned. A nearby newspaper dispenser however caught his attention. Walking over to the thing, both aspects of Muga widened their eyes. The front page of the Bugle paper showed a photo of a familiar blue and red hero lip locked with a white haired woman.

"_**The new Bonnie and Clyde!" **_the two aspects read.

"_This is impossible, we have the complete knowledge of everything that happens to the powered and costumed individuals of this world, Black Cat never formed a romantic relationship with Parker!"_

"**Yeah, she threw up when she found out he was old enough to be her son, well if she was pregnant when she was a teenager maybe," **the dark aspect chuckled.

"_After a series of assaults against 'respected' citizen Wilson Fisk, new vigilante duo Black Cat and Spider-man showed just how deep their partnership was when an amateur cameraman recorded these images and uploaded them to You tube," _the light aspect stroked his chin as he continued reading the article.

"**She definitely looks twenty nine, this world's Felicia Hardy's a cradle snatcher!"**

"_Except she isn't, what's happened?"_

"**Isn't it obvious…we've changed history!"**

Muga paused as a sudden realisation hit him. The structure of reality was a delicate thing and passing through different realities was like passing through a cracked window. The slightest touch would expand the crack, creating a change in the timeline of a reality.

"_NO! Damn it, this was supposed to be easy, but now everything might not happen the way we think it will, we need to get to a computer and find how just how much us coming here has changed reality."_

"**Try to calm down, don't forget reality probably changed when Death's avatar came here so its not completely our fault. Plus these changes might work out for the better, now lets go find a computer I want to find out just how far Black Cat and Spider-man got before they knew they were being watched!"**

"_You're impossibly perverted."_

The hero made his way to a nearby internet café. He could hear the manager hiding behind the counter, but despite the dark aspect laughing Muga paid the man no real attention. Instead he launched a search for any heroic activity on the web to research the history of the heroes, or at least what the public knew and how it conflicted with his own knowledge. Certain things were still the same, the X-men were celebrity status heroes and Magneto was this world's public enemy number one, though he had apparently been apprehended. One sort of difference was that Piotr Rasputin, AKA Colossus had publicly announced he was gay, though in the original reality he never announced his sexuality Muga found it comforting that his knowledge wasn't all incorrect. Emma Frost had formed her own academy for both mutants and gifted humans, that was still the same as was Iron man's public appearances and spectacles.

"_No indications of drunken behaviour but still he mostly has a drink whenever he's recorded in public."  
_

"**So unfortunately this world's Tony Stark is still a drunken waste of human potential, god he would be so much better than our one if he sobered up."  
**

"_I've got a year here, probably another few months and they'll have found Captain America, wait a minute…that is very different!"_

"**Wow, the Fantastic Four never take the Fantastic four name, the suits looks right so lets call them 'Ultimate Future Foundation'"**

"_Putting Ultimate at the beginning of every name isn't going to make them better, we need to find out whether this Reed Richards is going to go crazy like the original Ultimate did, damn it your making me say Ultimate now too."  
_

"**Well it's a lot easier than saying 'the Reed Richards of Earth 1610' plus every body knows Ultimate isn't necessarily better (in fact its taken a major nose dive) OOOH LOW…"**

"_Could we act sane for a moment and get back on track?"_

"**I'm just trying to lighten the mood over the fact that our mission isn't going to turn out as smoothly as we thought, now there are three things we could do: find out what else is different about this world and its heroes, look for and find Sven Reilly so we can begin guiding him down the proper path or we could look up that 'Black Cat makes out with Spider-man' video!"**

Muga stood up and walked away from the computer. Both aspects had come to a decision and their shared body moved to carry out that mission. The right side generated the invisible barriers of Susan Storm, whilst the left side used the elasticised arms of Reed Richards to swat aside the bullets fired by the gathered police officers. They had responded to the shopkeeper's call concerning a crazy man in armour and had had no idea what they would be in for. Muga accessed the powers of Quicksilver and Living Lightning, moving flawlessly between the cars and overloading their electronic systems. But before he had finished with the final one he used his control of electricity to charge the computer's load time and used his super speed to look up the record of one man.

"**Cade Hunter," **the dark aspect growled before Muga ran out of the street.

Muga reappeared on the spire of the Empire state building. He stood with his arms crossed, like the image of the lone protector watching over his city. The dark aspect had various quips on epic and angsty anime poses but kept silent with his thoughts. Both personalities of the 'person' known as Muga sighed and lowered their head. He existed as two halves bound by a single purpose. It was a purpose he had hoped he had fulfilled so that he could escape the confusion of his identity and the chaos of existence. Yet even when he sacrificed his body to bring back a hero he had still remained in existence, like a lingering unwelcome stench. He didn't want to exist yet at the same time he knew that if he didn't people would die.

"_**Already we see one thing we don't like about this world…Sven Reilly's rival is in prison for murdering the woman they both loved…what kind of man can Sven Reilly be when the love of his life is gone and he hates his rival?"**_

He narrowed his eyes into a determined glare. Making theories and assumptions and even hoping would not make things better. He was the collective negative and positive energy of an Earth's mightiest heroes and with both his flaws and qualities he would teach the super powered and costumed individuals of this world the value of true heroism, and he would start with one man.

* * *

His name was Sven Reilly; he'd completed his tour of duty at the perfect age. While most of his friends continued service in the military, Sven chose to use his twenty first birthday as an excuse to wallow in his grief. Several weeks towards his birthday, Sven had to bury a good friend of his. She was the greatest woman he had ever known and she was gone. Now he was on a binge for the first time in his life. He knocked back one shot after another; he was on his fifth pint of beer when he began to feel sick. But he kept that hidden and fought every urge he had to throw up. If there was one constant about Sven Reilly was his determination. It had got him through Afghanistan, if had gotten him through the courts when the army tried to keep him fighting and it had got him through the government again when he got his private investigator license and office.

"Another," he said to the barmaid.

She hesitantly poured another serving of whisky into his glass. He had a fighter's frame, and he had allowed his red hair to get dirty and unkempt, the beard only complimented his intimidating and broken appearance. He tilted the alcohol down his throat and slammed the glass against the bar.

"Another!"

"Don't even think about it Liz!"

Sven looked up, seeing a brown haired girl reliving the blonde one. She didn't wear any make up and wore a baggy shirt over an athletic frame.

"You should go home Sven," she said.

"And you should just up and do your job Faith," Sven growled.

"Maybe you should follow her advice punk," a bouncer behind Sven said.

"Back off now," the young man growled.

"Please stay out of this James," Faith said.

"But Faith, this punks disrespecting you, he's drinking almost as much as that Canadian guy in the corner, but unlike that guy Sven's gotta drive home," the bouncer explained.

"I'll walk, now get me another drink already," Sven slurred.

"Sven just go home," Faith said, softly touching Sven's arm.

He stepped away from the bar, shoving past the bouncer as he made his way to the exit.

"I'll just find another place to get a drink," he said.

Faith sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She took her jacket off the peg and followed Sven towards the door.

"I know you finish in five minutes Liz, but could you cover my shift for me while I get Sven home?" she asked the blonde haired girl.

"Don't worry Miss Jenkins I'll take care of everything," Liz said.

"I swear you're an angel Liz," Faith smiled.

"You're the angel for putting up with that guy," the blonde girl sighed.

"He's a good man, you'd see it if you'd grown up with him like I did," Faith nodded to Liz in thanks before following Sven out of the bar.

The young man was leaning with his hand against the wall. Vomit spewed from his mouth and the passer's by looked at him in shock. Faith took him by the arm and guided him to the nearby alley. She rubbed his back, telling him to let it all out. Both tears and vomit fell to the floor, but the tears weren't his. Faith rubbed her eyes, putting on an amused smile to draw away the people staring.

Unbeknownst to the unlikely pair, another pair watched them. But they were simply two aspects of the same body. Muga looked down at Sven was the nearby rooftop and the dark side huffed.

"**So that's the ultimate hero?"**

"_We have already established that Ultimate doesn't mean better, but I still see good in him!"_

"**I see it too, still its going to be hard work, turning this drunk into a true hero!"**

Muga continued to watch the young man known as Sven Reilly. Every hero had at least one flaw, even the Earth Muga was created on wasn't perfect and neither were its heroes. But Muga didn't seek perfection he sought heroism. It was his belief that a broken man like Sven could rise as something better. That belief was what led Muga to follow Faith and Sven home and share with them his brilliant yet impossible story.

"**Think we should tell him drunk or sober? Cause there's no way he's gonna believe us sober!"**

Next Chapter 1: Incredible tale

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first bit. Some of the changes I've already described this chapter and in the one shots below. Basically Muga and Aeon will be in the events of the Ultimate series, which might not play out the way they and we as the original readers expected it to. I know I made Muga seem a little crazy, but I kind of wanted to capture the two aspects of his personality as well as establish the fact that having a whole universe's history crammed into your mind can make you very batty.

The One shots below are to establish other changes and introduce other stories that'll take place amongst the main plot.

* * *

Ultimate Spider-man: Jinx

He is Peter Parker, the son of a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist. Unlike the previous timeline where the Hulk killed Peter's parents, in this timeline Peter's belief that they died in a possibly planned plane crash is true. Like every other timeline, Peter was bitten by the genetically altered Spider and gained its amazing abilities. He at first used his abilities for selfish gain, winning an amateur wrestling match but allowing a criminal to walk past him. That criminal murdered Peter's uncle, reminding Peter of the importance of his uncle's words that with great power comes great responsibility. The fifteen-year-old high school student now protects both strangers and the people he loves from common and super crime alike. But his latest meeting with Felicia Hardy, AKA the Black Cat may possibly lead him down a very different path.

She pulls his mask away and as opposed to shock, his youth only furthers her affection for him. Peter closes his eyes as the white haired woman presses her lips against. He gave into his attraction for the older woman, at least at first. Peter widened his eyes as he realised what he was doing.

"Wait, this is wrong," he said.

"What, we beat people up for a living, plus not many women get convicted of statutory rape," Felicia smiled.

"But what we're doing here is still wrong, I'm sorry I misled you but I've really got to get going," Peter put on his mask and began swinging away.

Felicia however had a very different plan in mind and fired a grappling hook from her wrist. She swung beside Peter and smirked at his startled expression.

"Look crazy lady I'm flattered really but think about this for a moment," Peter said.

"I know you've got school tomorrow but cant we just forget about the age thing and start talking about the heart of the matter?" she asked.

"Its not about the 'heart of the matter' it really is the age thing, I'm fifteen years old your…"

"Twenty eight!"

"Exactly! You're old enough to be my mom."

"If I had a teenage pregnancy maybe," Felicia grinned.

Peter widened his eyes as Felicia landed on his back, hooking her legs around him.

"Look I know all about the birds and the bees, but lets consider for a moment if anyone did find my identity and that I was smooching and possibly doing more things with you, you'd get a statutory rape charge on top of your theft and assault and of course I know of at least two women, one whose my on again off again girlfriend," Peter explained.

Felicia gripped Peter's hand in hers and stopped him from swinging. They landed on a rooftop, with Peter hitting his back against a wall.

"I get it, I really do Spider, which is why I think we're perfect for each other," Felicia smiled as she helped Peter up off the floor.

She looked him in the eyes, tilting his chin so he could see the sincerity in her expression.

"This is the only life I've ever known, you want to have your own life, date people your age and what not. But let me tell you something Peter, if you choose to be with this regular girl, sure she'll make you happy but you'll be making her a target," Felicia explained.

"I'll always be there to save her," he retorted.

"Once, twice perhaps even ten times but what happens beyond that? When you're married? Or when she says she wants more? One day you might make an enemy out of a man you cant stop, who you wont be able to protect her from and one day she might want you to throw away that mask. I know how dangerous this life is, but also how addictive it can be, I've been training since I was sixteen years old, my dad wanted me to be a hero and once I started I became addicted. The excitement, the rush of the fight and not knowing what'll happen next, I understand it and I can teach you it too," she pulled up his mask just enough to expose his mouth and whispered "I wont force or pull you into anything you don't feel comfortable with, but I can offer you training and friendship!"

She put a card in his hand and gently pressed her lips against his. Underneath his mask Peter had his eyes closed. He let her deepen the kiss and sighed as she broke it.

"The choice is always yours spider, both my offers will always be on the table," she pecked him on the cheek before turning and jumping off the rooftop.

He is Spider-man, he knows what is right but like many other heroes of this Earth he is flawed. As a young man he doesn't yet have the empathy for his foes his counterpart does, yet he has that very same potential. Potential that may very well change if Peter accepts the tutelage and love of a beautiful, yet mysterious vigilante.

Or he might die anyway cause the Ultimates can't sort their shit out.

* * *

This worlds Peter Parker is very much the same as the Ultimate Spider-man (original) that we are all familiar with. But the seeds of change have been planted and Peter could potentially change. Black Cat will play a big role in Peter's part of the story and in future parts of the Ultimate Aeon story her past will be explained more.

Also on a sidenote, you've read that in this new timeline the Hulk didnt kill Peter's parents. Their deaths and the work they did with S.H.I.E.L.D. will be fully explained like many other things in the future.

* * *

Ultimate Future Foundation

There are four of them and they have been called fantastic, but they are not the Fantastic Four. It had all began with teen genius Reed Richards. He had a best friend called Ben Grimm who protected him from bullies. But the greatest bully of Reed's life wasn't a school thug but one of the people that should have cherished him the most. The Nathaniel Richards of this world is not a scientist and thus never understood Reed's gifts or taught him the importance of friendship, love and family over that gift. Instead he abused and rejected Reed's talent, until Reed showed it to the world through his discovery of the N-Zone. Reed was recruited into the Baxter Building think tank, named by the public, the Future Foundation.

Amongst his intellectual peers Reed's talent flourished. He gained the attention of Susan Storm, the admiration of her father Franklin and the hatred of Victor Van Damme. But like the original timeline of this dimension, Reeds life and the lives of four others were changed drastically when he attempted to open a portal to the N-Zone for the first time. Victor sabotaged Reed's experiment and the resulting release of the energies changed both him, Reed, Susan and her brother and Ben forever.

You must already know of the incredible abilities each member of the Fantastic Four has. But unlike the original timeline, Victor Van Damme remains a metallic monster, an outcast and vengeful foe biding his time. Reed and his friends however know fame as the super heroes clad in black and white, the 'mascots' and field team of the Future Foundation. They are super heroes, adventurers and celebrities.

Yet as Reed Richards looks at the infinite possibilities of realities, he wonders why he can never find the one he wishes for. The team and their foes are different, but the man himself is still like he was in the original timeline, every abuse of science leads him ever closer to the edge.

"Hey Reed, check out the new car Johnny got, idiots buying cars he cant drive yet," Ben chuckled.

"I'm a little busy Ben," Reed muttered over his shoulder.

"Oh come on Reed, you know I always love it when Sue cheers Johnny out, give the kid a taste of his own medicine!"

"I'm serious Ben I'm on the verge of a break through here," Reed growled.

Ben dropped his smile and looked at his friend in concern.

"What's up Reed? Sue will tell you to put it down but me? You know I'll listen to you, so please tell me what's going on?"

Reed sighed as he turned away from his workstation.

"I've been monitoring other dimensions through the N'Zone, it isn't just a pocket dimension but a gateway to other realities, other timelines. Some of the realities are so similar you'd have to spend a millennia trying to find a difference, but others are so different that it hardly seems real, hell there are version of us where we got different abilities, versions where the experiment just killed us, even a version where we got out abilities in a space mission," Reed explained.

"I have always wanted to go to space," Ben chuckled.

"I've seen all these realities and all these possibilities Ben, but I cant find the perfect one," Reed sighed.

"Is that what this is about? You want things to be better so you'll find another world? What about the world in front of us Reed, this is what Sue and her Dad are all about, changing today to create a future," Ben explained.

"Except the future might not come," Reed lowered his head slightly.

"What are you talking about Reed?"

"Something is coming Ben, I've seen it in other realities, an outside influence not altering realities but destroying them, everything was fitting a pattern. An outside force comes to a certain reality and because of that a separate timeline is created, I cant see what's happening in this separate world but after a period of time both realities, both the original and the new one are destroyed."

Ben widened his eyes slightly, recognising the gravity of Reed's words.

"You're saying that it might be coming to our Earth?" Ben asked.

"Its already here Ben, we're the new timeline, we're next on this things list," Reed rubbed his eyes, and widened them as he heard a gasp.

"Reed, are you serious?" Susan Storm asked.

Reed nodded his head and Susan touched her mouth in shock. It wasn't the imminent destruction of their world that frustrated Reed, but his own destiny. He had kept one piece of information from his friends. Reed could gaze at the original timeline, he saw his fall and rise as the creator of the children of tomorrow. He feared not this anomaly he couldn't understand, but the question of why he would become the man that destroyed America's capital.

* * *

Another big change for the Ultimate Marvel universe. Anyone whose seen the Future Foundation series will know what the Ultimate FF's new costumes look like. Plus I've kept Ultimate Doom's original look and he'll stay that way. Reed now knows what his other counterpart has done both in Ultimate Enemy and the Ultimates and he plans on changing that future, but it doesnt necessarily mean it'll be better.

* * *

Ultimate X-men: New X-men

They are the X-men and he is their teacher Charles Xavier. A man of firm resolve and sometimes questionable ethics, Xavier's dedication to his dream will drive him to kill if necessary to protect the people he calls family. He hopes they can return the sentiment but there only two that think of him as their father. They are Jean Grey and Scott Summers, both in a happy relationship with one another. The timeline maybe different but the events so far remain the same. Magneto now resides in prison and Charles has added students such as Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner and Rogue to his roster of students.

As he works in Cerebro, Xavier feels the tension in the house. Rogue feels upset that Kitty and Bobby Drake are spending so much time together. Piotr, true to his name of Colossus is unmoved by the many threats and insults he has received in the mail, and has cordially rejected the numbers of the men wishing to date him. He is however concerned for his friend Kurt, whom has locked himself in his room. Xavier senses the deep hatred inside Kurt's mind, bought on by the loneliness he feels.

Charles knows that he has the responsibility of tending to the children in his own house, but he also knows that there are others out there in need of his help. He couldn't explain it but there had been a surge of mutant activity lately, as if the hand of god had clicked its fingers to trigger the awakening of many different mutants.

Emma Frost's ward was never a mutant, Doug Ramsey was always smart and he was always an expert with languages. But now his understand and linguistic skills have grown beyond simple genius. He is on Emma's yacht, having a conversation with a nearby Dolphin and he's later planning to talk to his computer and tell it to stop letting junk mail come through. The boy can understand any language.

Alison Crestmere is a normal high school girl growing up in Manhattan. She's nervous because she set a fire that burnt a pillow that has been in her family for years. The cold weather doesn't bother her because she always feels so warm.

Sooraya Qadir's family is British, but they have always valued their religion. She dresses with the modesty expected of women from her culture and has always been proud of that, she prayed because she was raised to yet never had a complete belief in her faith. But when neighbours threatened her father she suddenly turned to sand and moved with the intensity of a storm. She now hides in the New Forest, naked and so scared that she is praying, perhaps for the first time with belief in Allah.

Nathan Pryor has always been an angry child. He lived at an orphanage but has recently reached the age limit. After witnessing an attack against a Muslim couple, his anger grew so intense that red beams eradicated the attackers. A crystal mask of some kind has covered his face and he is now incapable of closing his eyes. He lives in fear of his anger, knowing that simply looking at something he hates could result in its destruction.

Laurie Tromette was always smart and always popular. She was recently accepted into MIT. But now with her skin turning blue and hair falling out she is beginning to consider suicide.

Hank McCoy is now in the greatest pain of his life!

"HENRY!" Charles yelled.

He threw the Cerebro helmet aside and began rolling as fast as he could to the elevator. Scott and Jean ran up the stairs, stopping at Hank's room. Logan was already kicking the door down, popping his claws out. Ororo ran past Jean and Scott, electricity crackling from her fingertips as she prepared to face whatever had attacked her boyfriend. She and every other X-man that arrived widened their eyes in shock.

Hank McCoy changed by Weapon X changed yet again. But unlike the subtle changes to the timeline, the change of his X-gene took place with his knowledge and while he was asleep. He rose from the floor, standing a few inches taller than Piotr. His feet were now shaped like those of a Gorilla, and his muscles had expanded to such a size as well. Blue fur had covered his entire body and his mouth and nose had taken on simian shapes. His signature ponytail had fallen out and his ears now pointed outwards. Finally his eyes had taken on a yellow colour

Charles saw his student's new look through the eyes of his other X-men. Despite this however he knew that now more than ever the world needed the X-men. He began sending telepathic messages to his students, telling them to get ready to search for New Mutants.

* * *

There's the X-men, its the generation just before the New Mutants storyline. Surprisingly when he came back in the main universe I liked Doug Ramsey and him becoming a mutant will result in some new storylines with the Emma Frost academy not seen in the comics. I also introduced Alison Crestmere, whose look and personality is based on the first X-men Legends game as well as spins on other characters including an Ultimate Basilisk, who in the Ultimate universe is Nathan Pryor an opposite to Scott Summers. Also as a form of character cruelty I've changed Ultimate Beast into his 616 counterparts latest new look (the one seen in the All New X-men series) however the change will prove valuable later on.

* * *

Ultimate Thor

You know he is the god of Thunder, or at least what primitive people believed to be a god. However the 'modern' people of this reality think of him as a schizophrenic with a very big hammer. But Thor Odinson, a warrior of Asgard sent to protect Earth by his father now knows that his mission has become harder. He wields a hammer designed by scientists in Europe but the real Mjolnir, the source of his power now rests in a crater in Texas.

"Father, what is happening?" Thor asked as he looked down at the hammer.

"Isn't it obvious, we're being tested brother!"

Thor turned, electricity sparking from his belt, as he looked the intruder in the eye. The man had short black hair and a slim frame. He wore an elegant white business suit with a green tie.

"What? No hug brother?" the man asked.

"Loki," Thor growled.

"Oh don't give me the 'this is your doing' look, as much as I would love to take credit for this little 'f you brother' I'm afraid I just don't have the power to reach into another world and pull out a Mjolnir for you. As you see, this Mjolnir has a very special charm on it, only he who is worthy can pick it up, a very good idea actually which I'm surprised you didn't think of for your hammer, I mean what good is it if any random person can pick it up and…"

"ENOUGH BROTHER!" Thor cut the trickster's ranting.

"Oh I see now, you're afraid, your starting to feel it now aren't you brother? You're the leader of a cult, an activist for human freedom and charity, but for all your grandeur and pompous speeches of peace you still enjoy the club life, the women, in fact aren't you sleeping with a nurse now and didn't she use to save lives instead of following you around? Then there's that belt and that axe…sorry I meant to say hammer, without that and with all your flaws you are just as human as all these other creatures, without that your just another madman ranting," Loki smiled as Thor reached for the hammer.

He tugged at the weapon again and again. But no matter how hard Thor tried, he couldn't move the hammer.

"How does it feel brother? To know that you're the worst Thor of them all?" Loki asked and smirked as Thor yelled.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

The voice that boomed from the heavens caused both Loki and Thor to tremble. They looked to a black limo that seemed to appear just as suddenly as Loki did. A tall, African American man with golden eyes opened the passenger door.

"Thank you Heimdall," the passenger smiled.

He was a man reaching his early seventies, yet he carried himself with the confidence of a young man. A confident and charming smile hid just how wise he truly was. He had balding grey hair and a patch on his eye.

"Father," Thor gasped.

"Great, that General Thor's working with looks like a famous actor, now we have another look alike," Loki sighed.

"I suppose its because I liked his performance in those Hannibal films," Odin muttered. "But enough small talk, and no fighting children, just because I look old doesn't mean I cant show you boys who taught you to use the sword. Loki is right Thor, you aren't the best of us and your certainly not the best of you, I'm not going to tell you how you can be better, that would be ruining the point of this," Odin gestured to the hammer. "Whomever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, will wield the power of Thor! You need to find out exactly what it means to have power boy, otherwise this world will be helpless both against Loki's schemes and the coming darkness that approaches," the elder Asgardian explained.

"I'll be done with this place by the time _he _arrives, not that I'm actually planning anything," Loki innocently chuckled.

"Your mischief is nothing in comparison to what the darkness will do to this world Loki. I suggest you get ready son, you and every other hero needs to be better if you all plan on saving this world," Odin said.

He turned to walk away but stopped as he reached the car.

"I got you on the right track though, I took the liberty of mimicking your voice and telling that lovely lady you've been sleeping with to go _'back to her old life as a nurse where she'll actually make a difference_'. Don't say Daddy never helped you!" Odin smiled.

Thor looked at the limo in shock as it drove away.

"Looks like your not going to get any tonight brother," Loki grinned.

"I'm going to hit you, very hard!"

* * *

I liked Ultimate Thor, but I also like the main Thor better. Anyway part of the story will also involve Thor finding out what exactly makes him worthy of his power and Shield will also try to get their hands on the hammer too. I also might introduce an Ultimate version of a character who has been Thor :)

I pictured Odin as Anthony Hopkins in this chapter lol!

* * *

Exiles: Rising Evil

You have either heard of this misfit group or you haven't. They are called Exiles because they are unhinged in time, their existence has become a contradiction. Their constant leader Blink was never supposed to exist, yet her continued service to the Exiles mission has ensured the survival not only of her reality but many others. She has had many teammates, some she has lost yet she has grown stronger because of it. Her teammate Morph now serves as the architect of their mission to repair broken timelines. They take others who are unhinged and carry out missions that will put the timelines of other realities back on track. Exiles have even sacrificed their own lives to ensure that the Crystal palace of the Time breakers, the heart of all reality doesn't shatter.

But what they do not know is that their mission, their predicament is all an elaborate lie. They are not repairing timelines, but creating chaos. When they 'intervene' they actually create another timeline and the chaos of that timeline fuels the war machine that is seeking the total destruction of two distinct Earths. A variation of the Earth 616 and a variation of the Earth 1610. The Tallus gives Blink and a new group of Exiles a mission, but the Tallus itself is an extension of the will of the one who controls Death's Avatar. This being, often appearing to the Other as pure darkness seeks chaos and that is why the missions and 'hints' of the Tallus are often vague and intentionally misleading.

Unaware of the decade long deception, Blink arrives on a new Earth with her new Exiles, with a mission that is to them clear. They must kill the being known as Muga.

"Can you not justsss manipulate the Exilessss into opening the wayssss?" The Other asked his master.

No one spoke, but still the Other trembled in fear.

"Yessss, I seeee, you are correctsss, better for heroessss to fight one another, destroyssss one another, better for those heroes to realise that their existencessss, their mission is a lie….yes you are right mastersssss, the fall of the exilessss, the Ultimate Earthssss and Sssslade Muga will be a glorious thing to watch!"

The other trembled again as an image of the Crystal Palace, Morph, Heather Hudson and the 'deceased' Exiles in stasis appeared.

"Yesss Mastersss, you are right once again, if one group faillsss, another will succeeed!"

The Struggle begins next chapter

* * *

I hope I didnt bore anyone. The Exiles (the last team before the series cancellation) will play a central role in this story as will other characters of the Ultimate universe. This is set before the Ultimates are formed but round about the time Fury starts forming the team. Sven's fully costumed appearence will take a while, but he will pretty much be the primary protagonist of the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

* * *

Ultimate Aeon: Origins

Chapter 1: Incredible story

Elizabeth Jenkins had always gone by the name Faith. It had started off as a pet name from her mother, but the term and name eventually defined her. Faith was her name and Faith was her nature. The brown haired young woman, the land lady of her apartment blocks believed without a shadow of doubt that people were born good and that the bad was forced onto them by outside influences. She wasn't a particularly religious person but she supported the nurture aspect of the debate and believed that the right kind of person could be redeemed if they sought it out.

That was why Faith never blamed Cade Hunter for the murder of her best friend Laura, and why she believed a disgraced drunk soldier could become something better. Despite the protests of the people closest to them, Faith had always been proud of Sven for quitting the army. She let him stay at her apartment to sober up. As he slept in her bed, Faith sat in the lounge looking over old photos. She and Sven had been together since they were babies. They weren't lovers, but there was always a special bond between them. Later they both befriended Laura, the shy girl of their class as well as Kyle 'Tito' Warner, the class geek. In high school Sven had been the happy one, always smiling and grinning. This earned him a mixture of respect and envy from the people at the school. Thugs would try to bully him but he'd always rise above their taunts, he'd even laugh at them. He made friends easily enough but there were certain people that just didn't like his happy nature.

Faith was the tomboy, always hanging out with the guys. Laura was the shy overachiever, the one people knew would make it far. More than once Faith would get into fights with the school 'bitches' as she described them. They would always try to pick on Laura, the sensitive girl they envied. Kyle, called 'Tito' for reasons no one could ever explain was the class nerd/geek/smart ass. He was clever in many ways, good with science, good with science fiction and anime and good at quipping. While Sven would take abuse from bullies, he never stood for them picking on Kyle. One time Kyle was brave enough to stand up to one of his tormentors, he punched him across the face. But the bully didn't stop, rather he delighted at the opportunity to beat Kyle to a pulp. That was until Sven showed up, Sven beat up the other students until both he and Kyle were put in detention. Faith couldn't stop the smile on her face as she remembered what Sven had said to Kyle when they were in detention.

'That was fun, want to try it again?'

Sven was always a true friend and when he left the army, everyone on the street felt that he was abandoning his country. His real friends understood his reasons and wished him good luck, but a few of the hardcore soldiers, the supposed 'patriots' said that he was abandoning them and his duty. Sven took them on the chest and went about fulfilling his dream of becoming a private eye. Then Laura was murdered, by her own boyfriend and Sven's best friend Cade Hunter.

"Damn it all," she growled, slamming the book shut.

"Do you have coffee?" Sven asked as he walked into the room.

Faith sighed and pointed to her kettle. He was at least sober enough to pour himself a cup of hot water.

"You nearly hit Liz today," Faith said.

Sven dropped his cup and looked at his hands in shock.

"Oh god," he gasped.

"That was a lie Sven, but you are on a dangerous road, the same road my dad went on," Faith gave Sven a stern look.

"Unlike your dad I have a good reason to feel depressed, I messed up Faith, Cade trusted me and because I tried to comfort Laura he ended up losing his mind," Sven explained.

"He was always in danger of going crazy Sven, he was abused by the people that should have loved him the most and then when their relationship got difficult Laura started clinging to you, she didn't **talk** to Cade, he didn't to talk to her," Faith said.

"He thinks I betrayed him and because of that he killed Laura and their child," Sven said.

"Then tell me, tell me what you couldn't say in court, is it true? Did you have an affair with her?" Faith asked.

"I'm not gonna answer that, its my fault this happened, I didn't explain things to Cade, I never talked to him about his childhood. If I had reached out then I could have saved them both," Sven rubbed his eyes to fight back the tears welling.

Faith shook her head. At one time Sven had been so strong, yet now he couldn't even believe in himself anymore. He had lost his faith.

* * *

Muga looked through the window and both aspects of his psyche felt sorry for the couple he watched. He could sense the powerful feelings Faith had for Sven, but Sven's depression prevented him from seeing anything more than a broken, unkempt drunk. The two-sided hero scratched his head and began thinking of a way to reveal himself to Sven and Faith.

**"Its not like we can suddenly go, hey guess what you're the alternate version of a hero, oh and I think you can prevent the destruction of all reality…or at least the complete developmental rape of a universe!"**

He 'sat' on the wall in a pose very similar to one Spider-man would do. His wall crawling powers came from the 616 Spidey and his clone Kaine.

"_We need to do it eventually, if we don't, Sven might very well end up killing himself, or killing Faith with his grief alone!"_

**"Don't give me that 'broken heart' garbage, besides we've got a job to do, the longer we wait to do it the worse things are gonna get."**

"_I know, but this kind of information completely changes what they know about their world and the lives they live. If we tell them that they're just two of infinite possible versions then we'll make them question whether their life is worth it if there are a million others."_

**"You don't have enough faith, you're the good of us, but you still don't fully believe in our mission."**

"_And you do?"_

**"Oh believe me I am willing to kill for our mission to succeed."**

"_That's precisely the problem, we need to be better, we need to make them better."_

**"You think they care about idealism? You think they care that out there in that infinite expanse is a world that is older and better than them? No, they do not care, they beat, hate, fall and make so many mistakes that its hard to believe that they are the heroes."**

"_Was our Earth so different, hell is our Earth still so different. What I do know is that this reality is still quite young, there is flaw yes but there is also potential. They have the potential to be true heroes, to be the kind of heroes I was made from. People are good basically, I need to believe that, I know you don't!"_

**"Of course I don't, we have a purpose and we have a task to fulfill, let me take over completely and not only will I create a Superior Ultimate Aeon but a Superior Ultimate Ultimates as well!"**

"_Stop this!"_

The white part of Muga's body gripped its head. For a moment the two sides split, but quickly joined together again as gold static ran through their bodies.

"**WHAT THE HELL! We could separate before!"**

"_We both have to agree to separate, and I don't agree with anything you're planning. This mission is going to be carried out the right way or not at all. Now come on, lets access Vision and Shadowcat's powers and start making a hero!"_

Muga floated away from the wall and slowly turned to face it. He floated like a ghost through the wall, phasing into the apartment of Faith Jenkins. Muga looked towards Sven, who was sitting on the sofa. He had his head down, looking at the ground with an empty expression on his face. Muga began walking towards Sven, his white hand glowing as he moved to touch Sven's head. But the man stopped, feeling the barrel of a gun press against his head. He heard the safety click and judged from the position and angle of the gun that the shorter Faith was holding the weapon.

"I don't know who you are, but if you even touch Sven then I'll put a bullet in your head," she growled.

"_We are not here to harm you Elizabeth 'Faith' Jenkins, rather we wish to help both you and Sven Reilly achieve your maximum potential!"_

"Whatever you're selling I'm not buying," Faith said.

"**I told you we should have forced them!"**

"_IF we wish to do good we mustn't contradict ourselves!"_

"Are you crazy?" Faith asked.

"_That half is crazy, not me."_

"**You can't be half crazy, you want to help people for free, that's crazy!"**

Faith looked at the man in front of her in shock. He suddenly teleported in front of Sven, looking down at him with his hand still raised. Faith looked down the sight of her pistol and aimed directly at Muga's chest.

"What do you want with Sven?" she asked.

"_We just want to help him, we want to help everyone. Please lower the gun Faith and let us explain why we are here. Just give us five minutes and if you don't believe us then you can still shoot us!"_

Muga sighed in relief as Faith lowered her gun.

"Step away from Sven, and then explain," she still held a suspicious look in her eye, but at least she'd holstered the gun.

"_**This will hurt for a moment!"**_ Muga said as he touched the sides of his head.

Sven and Faith both clutched their heads, feeling an intense pain course through their minds. Faith stumbled into Sven's arms and they looked at their surroundings in shock. The apartment was gone, now they were in a vast space, but instead of stars and different plants, they saw the same planet across every corner of the universe. The plants were Earth, or at least variations of it.

"_This is a representation of the multiverse, the unseen expanse of reality. Every reality has an Earth designation, either by a series of numbers or letters. The Earth you live in is a variation of an Earth referred to as 1610. I am from a variation of an Earth designated 616, but because of outside interference, both our realities have diverged from their original timelines!"_

Faith looked at her surroundings in astonishment, but for Sven it only made him seem more depressed. He saw an infinite number of possibilities, Earth's where he could have saved Laura. Muga clicked his fingers, bringing up two Earths, Earth 1610 and Earth 616.

"_These two realities are vocal points, if both Earth's are destroyed then they open a gateway to the centre of all reality, the original Earth…no one knows what'll happen if this original Earth is destroyed but what I do know is that a being referred to as the avatar of death is trying to conquer this world with my universes Chitauri. Unlike this universe, the Chitauri of my world are extradimensional beings, a cybernetic race dedicated to the conquering of worlds!"_

"Stop, just stop for a moment," Sven said.

"_Why us? What's so important about us? That's what you're wondering. You are both important, not just to one another but to the Earth as well."_

"Stop this now, you're hurting him," Faith said, pointing her gun at the man.

"_Forgive me," _the light part of Muga sighed as he clicked his fingers.

Sven widened his eyes, which began to shine as he saw numerous images flashing before his eyes. He saw a group of super heroes in bright, almost ridiculous looking costumes, including people that looked like the X-men. Then he saw a teenage Spider-man gradually grow into a young adult, with a daughter hanging off his back, another Spider-man in a red and gold suit next to him and a younger boy in a black and red spider suit falling in on his opposite side. Sven fell to his knees, seeing various variations of the Xavier institute, growing from five students to a academy sized student body, then the mansion suddenly falling to ruin and being built on an island called Utopia.

"Sven look at me," Faith said, cupping Sven's cheeks.

Tears fell down his face as he saw Faith impaled on a bladed weapon. The image then turned to her on a wheelchair, then her pregnant and suddenly disappearing. He practically dug his fingers into his head as the flood of information became almost unbearable. Yet the images and data continued to flow through his mind. Super heroes of various ages, abilities and colourful costumes appeared before his eyes, including famous X-man Wolverine in of all things a yellow spandex and the Invisible Woman in a skimpy white and blue suit that showed off a lot of skin.

"**That was my favourite Fantastic Four costume," **the dark side giggled.

"_It was thankfully short lived!"_

"**Are you bent?"**

Even the peaceful images of various super hero marriages didn't stop the pain. His horror increased tenfold as he saw a great explosion that triggered a super hero civil war. He saw a silver haired boy clashing swords with a shadowed figure, then he saw a teenage boy that looked similar to him, reaching out to the Scarlet Witch.

"RAAAAAAARGH!" he screamed in complete agony.

The screams echoed in his mind as he saw a beautiful woman in a black cloak fading as a purple skinned man grinned. He stopped screaming as a light shined in front of him. A griffon in red and gold armour had appeared before him, its wings shining with a bright light that rivalled the glares of the sun.

"Sven! Sven, wake up!"

Sven opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings in confusion. Faith looked at him in concern and for a moment Sven could see tears in her eyes. He looked towards Muga, whom stood leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry, my psychic abilities knocked you out, we didn't want anyone actually hearing you screaming!"

"_I'm sorry it hurt you both, but I knew that you wouldn't understand if I simply explained it to you."_

"No, I would have understood, you didn't have to put Faith through all that too," Sven said.

"_You mean you would have believed me if I had told you that all of reality is under threat and that I'm here to save it? If that's the case you're as Naïve as your counterpart is, but then again that's your greatest quality, isn't it Faith?"_

"He is pretty cute when he's Naïve," Faith admitted.

"**Please, stop with the flirting," **The dark half hissed.

"What are you then? Are you one of those supposedly perfect heroes?" Sven asked.

"_We are not perfect, we never said our heroes were. We are Slade Muga, the collective negative and positive spiritual energy of our world's greatest heroes absorbed by the chaos magic used to break them in their darkest hour, the event we called Dissassembled also gave sentience to us, however we did not gain structure until our reality was transformed and then returned to its original state whilst the House of M remained."_

"_I am a man without a world now, and so I'll protect others."_

"So you're basically Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Decade in one," Sven quipped.

The black half of Muga's body laughed as the white half rolled its eye. Whilst one aspect was very fond of the KR references, it was surprisingly the good half that was often annoyed by it. Faith however smiled, as it was rare for Sven to joke, especially in the recent months. Despite the world shattering news they had been given, Faith was glad to see it had distracted Sven from her fridge. Even if it was empty she didn't want her friend looking for beers.

"_All right, maybe we should get a change of scenery, is there a diner nearby?"_

Sven blushed as his stomach began to growl.

* * *

Two people now knew the truth about the structure of reality and perhaps to some degree time travel as well. One very specific group however of six individuals thought that they knew all about realities structure and their mission. Generations of this super hero team had fought across the multiverse with the intention of protecting and correcting mistakes in the timelines. They were known together as the Exiles, the Tallus, a super computer often attached to the wrist of the team leader, gave them instructions. This generation's team leader was a veteran of the Exiles since the day it was first deceived up until the present day when they thought they were acting independently. Even now she still believes that she is acting in the best interests of the Multiverse. Her name is Blink and she is from a reality that many call the Age of Apocalypse.

Of her team are alternate versions of Polaris and Scarlet Witch, daughters of Magneto, the X-men Forge and Beast and the son of Ororo Munroe and T'Challa; T'Chaka, his realities Black Panther. They are the latest incarnation of the reality hopping team, charged with 'correcting' the timeline. Sometimes they do this in secret without the awareness of the realities natives and sometimes they work with the native super heroes. The means to carry out their mission is never clearly set by the Tallus, only their objective.

"Kill Slade Muga and Sven Reilly, this isn't what I expected," Blink admitted to her teammates.

The pink skinned woman looked at the gold and red device on her wrist. It had been what had guided her towards brilliant adventures and tragedies. She had lost her lover Calvin Rankin AKA the Mimic because of these missions. That had put her on the path to completely devoting herself to the preservation of the multiverse. Her teleportation abilities allowed her to pluck people from their native realities just moments before their death. It was how she had assembled her new team. None of them could go back, or at least that was what she believed.

"Slade Muga I've never heard of, but why do we have to kill Sven Reilly?" Wanda asked.

"The Tallus says to restore balance Sven Reilly must die," Blink stroked her chin in suspicion.

But her suspicions of the Tallus quickly passed as information began to fill her mind.

"It says that if he is allowed to awaken his abilities, he'll lose control and turn into his Onyx persona and bring absolute suffering to the people of this Earth," she explained.

"But my mother and father told me Reilly blew himself up to prevent that from happening," T'Chaka said.

"In my reality he was killed by the Skrulls," Forge added.

"He was a very…special man in my reality," Wanda sighed.

"You didn't…you know, with him?" Lorna asked and laughed as Wanda blushed.

"We have established the fact that many of these realities are different from our own, who's to say what kind of man this Sven Reilly is. Perhaps he's deliberately seeking out his abilities in order to cause mass destruction," Beast explained.

"Hank's right, I know this is hard everyone, but believe me when I tell you that there are certain things that have to be done," Blink said.

She remembered her second mission, the team had to kill Jean Grey. Unlike the realities her teammates knew, the Jean Grey of the second reality they visited was the Dark Phoenix and killed all but one member of that world's X-men, even her lover Cyclops. In the end killing her was the only option. Another time the Exiles had to fight Weapon X, a darker counterpart to their group. They were trying to conquer Earths, endangering the fabric of reality and despite the Exiles plan, at this point Blink knew that that reality would have been further endangered if the rest of Weapon X hadn't been killed.

"The Tallus says that Slade Muga will tempt him with power and because of the loss of his lover and the incarceration of his best friend he'll accept the offer," she explained.

"So if we kill Slade Muga then we wont have to kill Sven right?" Wanda asked.

"The Tallus doesn't specify, it does say however that we can locate Slade Muga and Sven Reilly at a diner, we need to more quickly before Muga makes the offer," Blink said.

She pulled two pink crystals from the quiver on her back. The crystals began to glow with energy as Blink accessed her teleportation abilities. An effect surrounded the team, like an eye blinking, that blinking effect took them off the Empire state building and towards the place they needed to go.

* * *

Slade was well aware of the eating habits of Sven Reilly, that's why he and Faith were not disturbed by the fact that Sven had ordered a pile of pancakes with extra bacon, an omelette and three hash browns. He shovelled the food into his mouth and slurped down the coffee he'd ordered.

"Is this what you really look like?" Faith asked Slade.

The 'being' or rather man now appeared to look like a blonde haired athlete, wearing a jacket with a white left side and a black right side.

"Actually I'm accessing two people's shape shifting abilities, a hero from my world called Changeling, plus the shape shifting abilities of an alien hero/Earth villain called Super Skrull," Muga explained, his voice normal because of his shape shifting skills.

"So let me get this straight, you need to access two powers at a time?" Sven asked.

"One 'side' of my body can access one ability and the other side will have to use a different ability, for example if I tried using Nightcrawler's teleportation abilities I'd only end up transporting one side, whilst if I used Quicksilver's abilities only one side of my body would have super speed," the hero explained.

"But Quicksilver's a terrorist not a hero," Faith said.

"He kind of switches on and off," Muga sighed.

"So why did you come, beyond screwing up my life?" Sven asked.

"I need your help, you're the only one who can protect this world with me," Muga said.

"How?"

"By accessing your hidden powers, its not a mutant gene but rather a connection you have with a spiritual force. Allow me to elaborate, on 616 there was a race of people that were able to utilise spiritual energy, the energy left behind by people's passing as an energy source and a source of healing and military power. But an event caused this species to go endangered, one of the people of this race roamed the universe and stopped societies from discovering the power the spiritual realm could offer. However when it came to Earth he was too late to stop a group of scientists from creating a soul harvester, which through Earth science and alchemy resulted in the creation of an evil being called Muramasa."

"The hero known as Aeon came to Earth and whilst protecting a young infant child from Muramasa was wounded. In his last moments, and choosing to trust in humanity, Aeon passed his abilities to the child. When the child turned fifteen he was finally able to awaken the alien's abilities and became the hero known as Fusion, before later taking the name Aeon when his memory of the alien's sacrifice was awakened!"

Sven lowered his head for a moment before raising it with a shocked expression across his face.

"That child was me wasn't it?" Or at least my counterpart of that Earth?" Sven asked.

"Yes, he was you and though not a celebrity like the other heroes you became a protector of the planet and the spiritual realm, you even gained allies and discovered the true origins of mutant kind," Muga clutched his mouth as Faith and Sven curiously looked at him. "Not to say that it'll be anything like this world's mutant origins," he sheepishly laughed.

"But that alien species doesn't exist in this world does it?" Sven asked.

"No, and the rules of science (or impossible things that are explained as science) might not apply to this world, fortunately I have a piece of that heroes spirit inside me, I can transfer it to you and awaken your abilities as Aeon," Slade said.

"I'm not interested!"

"Wow…don't think about it or anything," Slade sighed.

"I'm serious," Sven said.

"Perhaps you've missed the part about all of reality being at stake!"

"Perhaps you've forgotten who you're talking to, how can a drunk like me possibly make a difference?" Sven asked.

"By sobering up and getting back to hitting the bag," Muga grinned as he flicked Sven's forehead.

"Sven, I think you should consider what Muga's saying," Faith said.

"Why?"

"Because this is something you can do on your own, to help people, that's why you set up your investigation office (which you really need to start advertising)" Faith muttered.

"This conversation is over," Sven growled.

He left a few notes on the table and walked out of the diner. Faith began walking after him while Slade sighed. He looked at the finger he had used to flick Sven, the red glow around it had faded and his disappointed expression turned into a grin.

"Sorry Sven, sometimes people need to be pushed in the right direction," he said.

Suddenly Blink appeared behind Slade. She threw a teleportation spike at his back, sending him deep underground. The young man switched to his armoured form, just as a subway train slammed into him. Both sides of his body yelled in frustration as the driver screamed.

"**STOP THE TRAIN ALREADY ASS HOLE!"**

"_Damn it, why did they have to come here?"_

"**Isn't obvious? They think they're protecting this reality! Besides crossovers wouldn't be complete unless there was that misunderstanding at the beginning!"  
**

The white part of Muga stretched its hand, accessing the power of Mr Fantastic. He curled it through the cart window, causing the drier to jump away from the controls in shock. With a tug of the brake, Muga stopped the train. The sudden stopped caused everyone in side to fall forwards, whilst Muga himself was thrown a few feet away from the front car. He groaned as he got up off the floor. As the lights went out, Muga slipped into a fighting stance. A blue-clawed arm scratched him across the face and a steel pipe struck him in the chest, lifting him onto the ceiling. Muga drew off of Spider-man's powers and fired a web from his left hand. He struck an object and immediately pulled Polaris into his view. Muga then shifted his hand into a cannon, firing a sonic blast that hit Polaris in the chest. He landed softly on the track just as the pipe clattered to the ground.

**_"So you guys are the Exiles, an alternate Beast, Polaris and of course Blink,"_** Muga shook his head as he put his hand on his hips.

"Don't forget alternate version of Forge," a voice said from the shadows.

Forge fired a blast from his rifle, hitting Muga and slamming him against the wall. An electrical field ran through Muga's body, preventing him from moving. Forge then attached a device to a rifle and pumped it like a shotgun. He aimed at Muga's chest and fired another blast. This time the blast stopped at Muga's chest and surrounded him with an energy field. He tapped the sides of the field and looked at the Exiles with a mix of fear and shock.

"_Stop this now, you don't understand what your doing," _he said.

"We know exactly what we're doing," Blink said as she appeared beside Forge. "We're preventing you from destroying this world," she said.

"**You stupid, gullible idiots," **the dark half growled. **"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THAT YOU'RE BEING USED!"  
**

"_NO STOP!"_

The black half of Muga's body began to grow, his muscles expanding through his armour. Part of his helmet burst, revealing grey hair and a red blood shot eye. The black aspects of his armour turned grey and his now gigantic fist burst through the energy field. Blink and the other Exiles looked at Muga in shock as his dark half grew to a hulk size, whilst the good half remained its original size.

**"This looks so bad, but smashing you will feel so good!"**

He cackled as he dragged his fist across the ground, punching the side of the tunnel. The Exiles dispersed and collectively widened their eyes as the grey of the dark side's skin turned red.

**"SEE IF YOU CAN STAND THE HEAT!"**

"A red Hulk? That's the most retarded thing I've ever seen," Blink said.

"**You're retarded for being conned for…actually I have no idea how many years pass in Exile continuity, anyway its been a long time and there's no excuse for it," **the dark half cackled before marching towards the Exiles.

"_NO STOP! The heat we're generating is melting the tracks," _the white half growled.

**"Whoopsie daisy, make your choice Exiles, pursue me or save the day!"**

Muga jumped upwards, crashing through the ceiling of the tunnel. The sheer heat he generated and the strength of the Red Hulk allowed him to reach the surface of the city. He shrunk back to his regular size, growing a metallic angel wing, the wing of Archangel. Muga's white half quickly grew an angelic wing and flew around the side of the Daily Bugle building.

**"Wow, Jameson looks quite young…ish, and he doesn't have a Hitler moustache, come on, he cant be Jameson if he doesn't have the moustache…oh well at least it resembles the stereotypical French goatee!"**

"_Please stop talking!"_

**"Wait I still need to ask (this is the part where the rest of my sentence appears in a caption box in a new scene panel) what Sven is up to?"**

"Sven wait," Faith called to the red haired man as he walked down the street.

"Enough Faith all right, you know as well as I do that I can't be the hero this man is suggesting," Sven explained.

"So that's it, he tells us all these wonderful things, of new planets and alien species, hell even separate universes filled with different alternatives to the heroes we know today and we just walk away from it all? Forget that we know that it could all end?" Faith asked.

"What can we do? I never was a good soldier Faith, and I have no interest in fighting anyone's war, I had enough of that in the army," Sven said.

He turned and continued his walk, looking at one of the liquor stores. Sven stopped for only a moment before walking across the street. Several cars rushed past him, some stopping and honking their horns at him. Even when people rolled their windows down and yelled profanities and abuses at him, the young man kept on walking. His eyes remained locked on the liquor store and even Faith's yells became a blur to him. He touched the handle of the door and was about to enter when a gloved hand touched his. Sven turned his head and looked at the new arrival.

"You really are Sven Reilly aren't you?" the brown haired woman asked.

Sven looked down at the woman's attire, a red corset dress with thigh high boots, gloves and a cloak and hood.

"You know it's not exactly the right kind of weather for that kind of attire," he said.

The woman smiled and laughed as she pulled Sven into a friendly hug. Faith grit her teeth together, her eyebrows twitching as this woman all but rubbed herself against Sven's chest.

"It really is you, no version of Sven Reilly I've met has ever simply stared at my breasts," she laughed.

"Wow, my mom and dad were right, you really are a bit of an idiot!"

Sven backed away from the woman, assuming a defensive stance at the sight of the costumed man hiding in the alley. He wore an all black costume, with a cloak, a tribal necklace and a mask with black ears on it.

"You make a comment about Wanda's outfit, but you take a defensive stance around me, racism much?" the man, clearly as young as Sven, and of African descent rolled his eyes as he walked further into the alleyway.

"I know you just finished meeting with Slade Muga, and I'm sorry for suddenly appearing before you like this but we really need to talk. My names Wanda Maximoff, except I'm not the Wanda Maximoff you know…"

"Your from an alternate reality," Faith said as she ran up behind Sven.

"How could you possibly know that?" Wanda asked.

"We really need to have a talk, practically somewhere out of sight!"

"Dark alley here, very good for secret super hero meetings…strangely no one looks in the alley," Black Panther muttered.

Wanda and T'Chaka then told Sven everything that they knew about the Exiles, how they were taken from their realities moments before death and the gruelling missions they had to take on for the sake of reality. In turn Faith told the two Exiles everything Muga had told them, a direct contradiction of everything the two heroes knew.

"If that's the case, then our mission isn't to kill you," T'Chaka said.

"Kill him?" Faith looked at the two heroes in a mix of shock and suspicion.

Sven ignored the whole thing; he remained close to the liquor stores back entrance. Wanda noticed his empty expression and went to touch his shoulder. Suddenly, Wanda found her hands held behind her back.

"I don't know who you are, but be thankful Fury wants you alive, why are you using my sisters face?"

Wanda struggled under the grip of her brother, or this reality's alternative to her brother. He had the usual white hair and wore a sleeveless leather suit with a silver lightning bolt down his chest and fingerless gloves. Wanda and T'Chaka looked up, their eyes wide in shock at the sudden arrival of armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Leading them was the man himself General Nicholas Fury, clad in a black trench coat and armed with an assault rifle, flanking him were his lieutenants Agents Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, the archer was clad in a full purple body suit with a red eyed mask, a mask that had a bulls eye symbol on the forehead and the Russian defector Natasha Romanoff, AKA the Black Widow, the beautiful red haired woman wore a functional but provocative black body suit with her midriff exposed and her long red hair resting on her shoulders, she had a pair of silenced pistols ready, with a targeting laser trailing over Faith's face. Upon seeing his friend threatened, Sven immediately stepped in the way and raised his arm.

"General Fury, I have something you need to know, these people are from an alternate reality, they have information about a threat that's threatening our world too," Sven explained.

But much to Sven's shock the agents around Fury, including Barton and Natasha laughed.

"I thought you were just a drunkard, I didn't realise you took drugs too," Romanoff smirked.

"My brother told me all about you Sven, he said you were gormless and naïve, and a spineless coward too," Clint said.

"That's enough Barton," Fury growled. "Walk away now Mr Reilly, S.H.I.E.L.D. tech com alerted us to several energy signatures that appeared in the area, Reed Richards confirmed they were dimensional portals, but we still haven't confirmed whether or not they are who they've said they are," the general explained as he aimed his rifle at the Black Panther.

"Judging from your expression you find my costume familiar don't you, apparently this world had a war with Wakanda right?" T'Chaka asked.

"Identify yourselves," the general commanded.

"Not happening whilst I have a gun pointed at me," T'Chaka said.

"Wanda Maximoff-Lensherr, the Witch!"

"That is a lie, my sister goes by Scarlet Witch," Pietro said.

"Sven did just say alternate reality didn't he? Well some present and futures vary but most of our pasts are the same, before our father found us a gypsie couple, Django and Mateo Maximoff, raised us, that's why we keep the name Maximoff over Lensherr," Wanda explained.

Pietro widened his eyes slightly and backed away from Wanda.

"Our father murdered the Maximoff's, no one should know they even exist," he said.

"I know because I am an alternate version of your sister, and our father murdered the Maximoff's? I see this one is a monster, I'm glad you're not by his side Pietro," Wanda smiled.

"Hold on, there are things here that don't add up," Natasha said.

"If you actually listen instead of shooting your guns maybe you'll understand, now stop aiming that gun at us damn it," Sven growled.

The agents suddenly raised their guns at Sven, aiming at him. They looked at Sven in shock, something he shared as he looked at his hands. Glowing red lines flashed across his body and a mist like haze secreted from his eyes.

"Its started, the awakening of Aeon has begun," Wanda gasped.

* * *

"**It's beginning!" **the dark half of Muga cackled.

"_But he'll need much more guidance, we have to try making a truce with the Exiles, we may not like them but they are our best shot at having an advantage over death's avatar."_

"It looks like you could use a little help, I hope you don't mind the intervention," a voice said behind Muga.

He turned, looking into the eyes of the new arrival. It was a man in his late twenties with an X shaped scar across his cheek, snow-white hair and a face that held both confidence and experience. His body was well built and toned, a soldier's frame covered by a blue suit with two glowing wires running from his right breast to his belt, which had a yellow X on the buckle and two blaster pistols of some kind. Though his most astonishing feature was his bare steel arm, an armoured replacement for something he had lost in battle.

"_**Your not this world's Cable," **_Muga said.

"Lets just say you're not the only one who wanders different realities, and you're not the only one who's noticed the darkness encroaching the multiverse," the man, a version of the X-man and mutant soldier Cable looked at Muga with a stern expression across his face.

_**"Darkness, wait a second this isn't the part where you attack me thinking I'm the great threat is it?"**_

"Why would I do that? This isn't a comic book," Cable said.

Muga's dark half chuckled as the white half offered Cable a hand to shake.

"_Give me five minutes and I'll tell you everything that I know!"_

The mutant soldier grasped Muga's hand and shook it, both his eyes flashing a gold colour for a brief moment.

Next Chapter 2: Ultimate heroes?

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, this version of Cable is one I made for Mission of Hellfire, and he appears briefly in 'the Dream We Share' in the X-men section. I gave him a redesign for this story, he'll play a big part in the future. Next time we focus on the heroes of the Ultimate universe as Spider-man, Iron Man and the X-men get involved.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

* * *

Ultimate Aeon Origins

Chapter 2: Ultimate Heroes?

The only heroes this world knows are flawed. But every hero is a person and every person is fundamentally flawed. Flaws make a person who they are.

Tony Stark did not have his usual awakening. His usual morning consisted of a hang over treated with the best aspirin money could buy, but aspirin Tony didn't have to pay for because it was the kind he had invented. He of course would leave the latest woman he had sex with in bed whilst he poured himself a morning drink and began calling his companies board of directors whilst preparing whatever science project he had concocted in his sleep. But today Tony spent his morning differently. He didn't wake up by choice!

He jolted out of bed, his eyes glowing a piercing gold colour as the metallic objects in the room vibrated. The woman sleeping beside him turned, the yellow static across Tony's body stinging her arm. She looked at the billionaire in shock and concern as he rolled off his over-sized bed. Tony got off the floor and groaned. As a heavy drinker he had never had the urge to throw up before. For the first time since he had started his alcoholic life style, Tony Stark discarded the contents of the night before across his thousand-dollar carpet.

"Mister Stark is something…MY GOD WHERE DID YOU GET THIS ONE!" Tony's personal butler Jarvis gawked at the woman as her eyes glowed green and her petite frame seemed to miraculously crush the bed.

"Are you all right Tony?" the woman asked.

"All right, you just crushed a ten thousand dollar bed and your asking the alcoholic if he's all right," Jarvis said.

S.H.I.E.L.D. physicist Jennifer Walters looked at her arm, gasping at the green veins across her wrists. Her veins and eyes returned to their natural colours and Tony wiped the saliva away from his mouth.

"Jarvis call a cab for Dr Walters, I'm going out," Tony grit his teeth together as he stumbled across the room.

"Out as in out into the city sir? The Iron Tech mechanics will be asleep," Jarvis said.

"Luckily I don't need the billion dollar hanger, when I've got an Iron tech lab in my own company building," despite the sudden 'episode' he had, Tony smirked as he walked into the foyer of his private quarters.

He tapped a button hidden on the spiral stair rail and signalled the miniature Iron tech lab to activate. The floor tiles around the giant plasma screen began to slide apart as a metallic pillar rose from the ground. The TV folded into the wall to reveal an electronic map and the sofas and chairs slid downwards to be replaced by consoles and monitors. Finally the pillar rotated, revealing an open suit of grey, red and gold armour.

"Armour, trace all energy signatures similar to the surge that ran through my own body ten seconds ago," Tony commanded.

The nanites in Tony's bloodstream sent the commands to the wireless network of the Iron man armour computer. Various dots appeared on the map, showcasing colours that had differed from the previous glow of Tony's eyes. The billionaire/genius/ adventurer poured himself a glass of scotch and poured the liquid down his throat. Energy signatures had appeared across the world, they were matches to what Tony had experienced, but a computer that knew of all elements in existence, including ones that the public didn't know of, could not identify the energy itself. What caught Tony's eye however was various energy signatures had appeared in the city, though only one in Queens.

* * *

Peter Parker usually got ready for school. But he had already been up since five, his sleep haunted by dreams of the Black Cat. The woman was ten years his senior but despite this had made clear she wanted him. He tried thinking about the age difference, but the memory of the kiss she had forced on him overpowered his logic. Peter was fifteen years old, he was smart enough to skip high school all together, but he didn't want a special life. Or at least he didn't want his life to be special for the sake of his Aunt. This year alone had seen the death of his uncle and so many revelations about his parents that only furthered the mystery of their deaths. Peter looked at the mask that had become the defining feature of his crazy life. He was Spider-man, fledgling hero and as the papers described the partner in crime of the infamous vigilante the Black Cat.

'Come on Peter, your madly in love with Mary Jane, think about dating her,' he chided himself.

Suddenly, Peter clutched his head as an agonising ringing sound ran through his ears. He widened his eyes, which now glowed a pale blue colour. Images flashed before his eyes, of the rooms in the house, the cars on the street and even the insects in the garden. The teen fell to the floor and widened his eyes in horror, watching, no feeling himself diving at a figure clad in red and blue. A sharp pain filled his chest as he heard the sound of a gunshot, which quickly turned into an explosion and the image of the man with the 'A' on his forehead was replaced by the image of his aunt, looking down at him with tears in her eyes, with Mary Jane and shockingly Gwen Stacy and even Johnny Storm beside her.

'Why does Johnny have black hair, and Gwen's dead, what is this I'm seeing?' he wondered.

It felt like his spider sense, but amplified a hundred fold to perceive even the flies around him as threats. Peter grit his teeth together, trying not to scream with all his strength, so as not to wake his aunt. He breathed heavily, as the pain stopped and the visions stopped. Peter looked up at the mask hanging on the edge of his bed. He took the mask and the rest of his costume and put it in his bag. After changing and brushing his teeth, Peter put on his street clothes and left a note on the dining room table. He didn't want to worry his aunt but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that last vision had given him. That last vision in particular vexed his every thought as he ran down the street. The image of that purple figure was haunting, but that figure in red and grey armour gave him the faintest feeling of hope.

* * *

Charles Xavier hadn't slept since the day he had discovered the new mutants and Hank's secondary mutation. Hank now had to cope with an even more bestial appearance, further troubling his relationship with Ororo. Charles knew that especially with the addition of new students he would have to call in favours with the government to extend the facilities of the mansion, which was ill equipped to handle so many unstable personalities under one roof.

"Nathan threatened to blow up Piotr again, should he really be living in the mansion?" Scott asked.

Scott was driving the car and criticising Charles's decisions at the same time. Charles loved him like a son, but didn't agree with some of the methods Scott formed. He wanted Scott to be his own man, but he also wanted him to support his dream, and he knew that made him selfish but Charles believed his dream couldn't die. Nathan Pryor had powers very similar to Scott, a powerful optic blast not fuelled by sunlight but amplified by it. The young man unfortunately had a visor fused to his skin, it was actually part of his mutation, and a metallic diamond mask that though enabled him to contain his blasts robbed him of his eyelids. Unlike Scott, he was incapable of closing his eyes, which meant that he couldn't sleep or would at least have severe difficulty sleeping. Charles already had a remedy in mind but the real problem was Nathan's temper, he was quick to anger and openly homophobic, which would put him at constant odds with Colossus.

"We shouldn't throw out anyone we are capable of helping Scott, we will have worse than Nathan," Charles reassured his surrogate son.

Nathan was the worst, but the other new additions to the school had problems too. Alison had a varying degree of control over her powers. She was normally a calm girl but as evidenced by her danger room sessions the slightest moment of panic could turn her into a volcano, hence her chosen codename Magma. But Charles was both hopeful and fearful that as Alison grew so too would her power level, she could potentially become more dangerous than Jean.

'But I need to teach these children values, not hatred as Eric will do,' Charles thought.

Sooraya Qadir was going through her own crisis. Though she had relatively good control of her powers she was going through a crisis of faith. She believed that her dedication to her religion had given her nothing, that there was no god to serve. So when Jean bought her to the mansion and offered her some clothes, Sooraya decided not to wear the sensible and conservative clothes Jean had saved for her, but some of the more revealing outfits Jean had. Before Xavier left the mansion he had seen Sooraya sat out on the coach dressed in a tight tank top and shorts, a stark contrast to what many were expecting.

'This wouldn't be worth doing if it wasn't difficult,' he sighed.

But the real trouble was with someone who Charles could describe as the most stable person in the mansion. When Laurie attempted suicide, the shock of jumping off a roof triggered the full awakening of her mutation. Instead of hitting the ground she flew, so fast that Ororo's recruitment team had to alter their course to pick her up. Laurie loved flying and was confident she could go back to MIT after learning full control of her abilities. But her new abilities had altered her appearance drastically. Her pupils had faded, her skin had turned completely blue and fins had formed on her shoulders and on top of her head. Laurie was very beautiful but as a scientist Charles considered the things Laurie didn't, her very physiology had changed to the point where she couldn't bear children or to put it bluntly even have sex.

'I hope she never realises what her powers have cost her!'

Charles wondered what force had suddenly altered the lives of his students. He asked the questions nearly constantly. What had changed Hank McCoy into a beast? What had turned Alison Crestmere into a ticking time bomb? What robbed Nathan Pryor of his ability to sleep? What caused Sooraya Qadir to question her faith? And what had destroyed Laurie's hope of bearing life beyond her own?

'That knight, Aeon!' Charles remembered what he hadn't told his students.

As well as feeling the pain of the new mutants, Charles saw something else. The image of a warrior in grey and red, the grey of his armour constantly shifting between black and white before finally resting on black.

"Are you okay Charles?" Jean asked.

"Yes Jean, I'm just thinking of the future," he omitted, after all he wondered if he saw an image of the future set to come or a future that could happen.

He felt the crack of his neck saw the bullet piercing Scott's skull and heard the scream of a raptor.

"Charles you have that far off look in your eyes and your not letting me into your head," Jean said.

"Well perhaps I don't appreciate you trying to read my mind in the first place Jean," Charles growled.

Jean was taken aback by Charles's fierce ton, as he was usually quite tolerant of the way she used her powers.

"What's with you professor? You've been pushing us even harder even if we have new students, normally Bobby's bored by your lectures but your actually preaching now," Jean explained.

"We have to be better Jean," Charles said as he looked out of the window.

* * *

Reed Richards was a man of science; he wasn't ashamed of not having the faith his counterparts had. After all what good was faith? One of his counterparts had a brother who tried to sacrifice his children to some creature that made their community perfect. Of course that counterpart stopped the plan and punched his brother. But this Reed was not going to pray or hope, he was going to create the future with his own hands. Except this time he knew that his actions could potentially destroy America and his relationship with Susan and Susan was the one person he wanted in this screwed up world.

"This is one of your best ideas ever," Johnny smiled, sitting in the back of the new invented Fantasticar.

"Although I'd prefer flying in the moon light," Susan smiled as she snuggled up to her boyfriend.

"We'd be going faster if you let me drive stretcho," Ben said.

"You'll get a turn as well Ben," Reed grinned. "But first, we need to track this energy signature Herbie found," he explained.

"It put him on the frits, the little guy ignored me for a moment before he rushed off to your lab," Ben said.

"Which shouldn't have happened, Herbie has terminals across the building, he could be everywhere at once," Sue sighed.

Reed narrowed his eyes, intimidated by the energy signature, one he couldn't understand. It wasn't listed on any database and had caused many a reaction in the Baxter building. He was in the middle of an N-Zone experiment when the portal suddenly shut down. Sue was giving a tour of the building when she had unconsciously turned the floor invisible, giving a view of Johnny doing something…absolutely embarrassing yet normal for a teenage boy, except he was on fire whilst doing it, and his flames had taken on a blue colour with a higher temperature. Reed recounted that he had Ben were the only members of the team that didn't exhibit some kind of fluctuation in their powers. So far Reed had determined that he couldn't understand the energy but that it was coming from Sven Reilly.

* * *

Nick Fury had known the Reilly family since he had become a commissioned officer of the military many years ago. Although he didn't realise until then that his interaction with the family itself began much sooner, when he was in the military before he was arrested and experimented on. Sven Reilly's great grand father had been a cop in New York, Sven Reilly the first had great sympathy for the children growing up in the Bronx, though he didn't show favouritism to his own race. He was a fair and good cop whom investigated the facts and many of Nick's friends were cleared of police suspicion in many shooting investigations. When Nick joined the army and became a super soldier, it was Sven Reilly I son, Derek Reilly he first served with. Every male of the Reilly family shared an exact; nearly clone like resemblance to one another. They were identical with few differences such as eye colour. Nick always liked Sven's father Slade Reilly, the man was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. but an optimist, and he had a low body count because he always resolved situations with minimal bloodshed, something that carried through to his son when Sven joined the army as an MP.

Fury could see Sven's father in him, though his grey eyes was a trait of his mother. Nick was shocked when Sven quit the military and was twice as shocked to discover that Sven Reilly, the great grandson of the man who turned a blind eye when Nick stole for food and the oldest son of the man who argued with Fury constantly about the methods agents could use was now the centre of a major super human incident involving duplicates of some kind. Never in his career did Fury believe Sven Reilly had this great power inside him. He released a flash of energy, which passed from one agent to another. Nick widened his eye as the man beside him dropped his gun and clutched his head in pain.

"Agent Payne, Frank are you okay?" Fury asked the man.

He then looked over to Natasha and saw she had temporarily lowered her guns. She shook her head abruptly and pointed the weapons at Sven.

"Hell with this," Hawkeye growled.

He released his arrow, sending it flying towards Sven.

"HOLD FIRE!" Fury yelled.

Suddenly, the markings across Sven's skin glowed a silver colour and he suddenly appeared at the end of the alleyway, pressing his hands against the wall as if he had nearly run into it.

"What the hell?" Hawkeye muttered.

"He's copying my powers, lets see how you handle someone whose spent their whole life with super speed," Pietro said before disappearing.

It took only a second for Sven to grab Pietro by his arm and pin him against the wall.

"You may have more experience with super speed, but one reason you Brotherhood people keep losing is because none of you are trained soldiers," Sven explained. "You've got no reason to attack me, I and these people haven't done anything wrong, you always fire the first shot," Sven growled, looking up at Hawkeye as his eyes and markings glowed purple.

"Sven, we need to take you into custody," Fury said, trying to sound reasonable.

"You don't know anything about this Fury, there's a man in the city who does, let me go and find him and you wont regret it," Sven explained.

"Man's smart, please don't tell the agents to attack," T'Chaka said.

"We need an explanation Sven!"

"You want an explanation? How's about one from Agent Romanoff, ask her why she seems so hesitant, ask her why I sense such deep hatred inside her? I can see things now, I see the good intentions of Wanda and the Black Panther, I see Pietro's desire for redemption but his contradicting contempt for non mutants, I can see your turmoil but also your guilt Fury, what exactly has the world's protector got to feel guilty about? Its not the people that have died under your command, its not the plans that have blown up in your face, what is it huh?" Sven asked.

Fury and Natasha widened their eyes at Sven as his eyes gave off a red glow. He clutched his chest for a moment, the markings across his body shifted to many different colours. Sven rubbed his head as images flashed before his eyes. He saw Iron Man flying out of his tower, Spider-man swinging as fast as he could through the city, the Future Foundation driving some kind of hover car, various images of the X-men, the Pym's, Thor and his peace activists and finally an image that caused Sven to widen his eyes in shock, a soldier in a blue military uniform trapped inside ice.

* * *

"I see," The Other hissed.

He watched the confrontation with Sven and turned to the throne with his teeth gritting together. Whatever figure sat on the throne had its back turned and didn't appear to even acknowledge the situation.

"Why not sssend the Avatar to kill Sssven Reilly, why wassste time with these deceptionsss?" The other asked.

He quivered in fear, but the figure on the throne hadn't even moved. It didn't even appear to speak, but the Other stepped back and kneeled.

"Of courssss, I would never question your ordersss, just the wissssdom of thisss course of action."

Though there was no air in space, the very space around the Other seemed to get heavier as he trembled.

"Of coursssse, my mastersss, I will never question you againssss…very well, I will punish myselfssss!"

The Other lifted off his mask, revealing the intense cuts across his face and left eye. He extended the nails on his hands and ran them across his face, yelling in pain as the heat burned his face again. A gloved hand stretched from the side of the throne, signalling the Other to stop.

"Thank you mastersss, I will never question you again!"

On the newly dubbed Earth 1610.2, the streets of New York grew dark as a bulking figure clad in black fabric walked down the streets, his entire body covered by a massive coat and hood. He stopped in the middle of a crowd of people and every last one of them walked around him, as if they were aware of his presence yet incapable of learning how truly dangerous he was. His eyes glowed a deep purple colour as he raised his head. Clenching his hand into a fist, the avatar accessed just one aspect of the power his master had given him.

* * *

Sven fell to his knees, clutching his head as the markings on his skin disappeared.

"I really need a drink," he groaned.

Wanda put her hand on Sven's chin and tilted it so that he could look at her.

"You're having difficulty awakening your powers aren't you?" she asked.

"I don't even know how they work," he said.

"I can help you Sven, I have some experience in chaos magic, that together with my ability to warp reality will allow me to send your mindscape into the spirit realm, there you'll be able to gain full control of the spirit of heroism that has possessed you," Wanda explained.

"The spirit of heroism?"

"Yes Sven, that's your power, you can awaken and join with the inner heroism inside others, anyone that has the capability of being a hero is someone you can join with," Wanda grabbed Sven by the shoulders and lifted him off the floor.

Faith frowned at the red clad woman, seeing the affection she had in her eyes. She also noticed the way Wanda seemed to caress Sven's cheek, though the action went unnoticed by Sven.

"I'll show you how it works, look at me and concentrate on everything that makes me good, then take my hand," Wanda smiled as she offered Sven her hand.

Hawkeye pulled the string back on his bow, only for Fury to lower his hand.

"Wait, I want to see how this goes down," the general said.

"Concentrate on my soul Sven, its like a person, it has its own faults and ideals, focus on it as if your searching for someone, the real me, the me I keep inside, try to find me Sven," Wanda explained.

Sven closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they glowed a red colour. He raised his hand, preparing to touch Wanda's hand. But the glow in his eyes suddenly disappeared as the booming sound of rockets echoed through the streets. Iron Man suddenly landed on the ground and fired his lasers at Sven and Wanda, knocking them both to the ground.

"WANDA!" T'Chaka yelled.

"STARK STAND DOWN!"

Fury frowned at Tony, who stepped back slightly.

"Weren't they the bad guys?" Tony asked.

"No wonder we were sent here," T'Chaka sighed.

* * *

Cable held his finger to his head, accessing his technokinesis. His right eye let out a gold flow as he linked with several satellites. These satellites gave him access to the Internet, cameras, phones and computers. He could see Magneto in the Savage Land, as well as the native tribes he was at war with (and Cable correctly guessed them to be the tribes of Ka-Zar). The man was glad that the Xavier institute was still in Westchester, not that he minded the one from the dimension where it was located in Bayville. That universe seemed to be an improvement over this one. This Cable was a dimension hopper, like the Exiles but not bound by a mission. In fact one could call him truly exiled.

"Info-net established, hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. fire walls, they've taken both Sven Reilly and a woman identical to Wanda Maximoff into custody, Agent Barton is apparently leading a capture party against a target identified as Cougar…it clearly looks like Black Panther, I'm guessing its either a young T'Challa or his and Aunt Ororo's son," Cable looked to Slade, who lifted his eyes in surprise.

"You'd guess rightly," Blink said as she and the other Exiles appeared before the two heroes.

"_**Wait Blink just give us a few minutes to explain what's going on!"**_

"Muga's right, if we keep on misunderstanding one another it'll only lead to deaths that obviously could have been avoided, I'd like to avoid those kind of mistakes," Cable explained.

"The Tallus has given me clear instructions, you're a threat Slade Muga and so is Sven Reilly, but it hasn't said anything about you Cable, I can see your father in you," Blink said.

"Thanks…I think!"

"I contacted a friend, and she hasn't gotten anything about you Cable, your something that shouldn't exist either Slade Muga. But to be honest you seem to be acting different from how we expected you to act, then there's this order the Tallus has given us…kill Sven Reilly before his powers can fully awaken," the Exiles leader explained.

"It has to be wrong Blink, even the images the Tallus pushed into our mind. The Sven Reilly I know is a hero, he didn't join the Avengers or any other team but he fought and bled for the world more times than people know," Beast explained.

"I agree with Hank, Aeon wasn't as active in my dimension, but Sven Reilly was a good man!" Polaris said.

"But our missions have taught us that anything is possible, Sven Reilly might not be evil now but there's a good chance he becomes evil later on," Forge explained.

"**Well the answers seems pretty simple to me," **Muga's dark half chuckled. **"Just keep him from turning evil," **he shrugged his shoulder. **"Stop certain things from happening, like fuck ups that piss people off, and those certain moments like direct manipulation, people can suddenly be turned good or evil in an instant when faced with a strong enough will. Right now Sven Reilly's will is weak, I intend to make it strong, so that if your Tallus is speaking the truth and that he does suddenly turn into Onyx, he'll be able to force himself to change back!"**

"He's right, Sven Reilly has changed into his corrupt form in other universes and hasn't immediately turned evil," Cable said.

"This conversation might have to come a bit later guys, my magnetic field is starting to bend," Polaris said.

"**Bet that's not all she bends!" **_"Dirty jokes? Really?"_

Cable lowered his hand, gripping one of his pistols. Blink took out her teleportation spikes while Forge folded out one of his tech rifles. Both Polaris and Blink raised their eyebrows slightly as Thor landed on the roof.

"So this version of Thor has an axe instead of a hammer," Forge noted.

"Nay, it is a hammer," Thor said.

"Really? Looks more like an axe, or a rip off from those modern day Final Fantasy games, do you have a L'Cie brand hidden underneath that chest plate?" Beast asked.

"**HA! I never thought of that!"**

"ENOUGH! I know of your intentions beings from another dimension, this world is under my protection…"

"Wait hold on, we're not…"

"SILENCE ELF GIRL!"

Blink mouthed the name Thor had used on her whilst Polaris and Beast laughed. Cable released the lock on his holster and grabbed the handle of his pistol. Thor directed his hammer at Muga, who raised his hands in panic.

_**"Okay, okay, this is obviously that classic super hero misunderstand…"**_

Thor suddenly slammed his hammer into Muga's chin, launching him into the air.

_**"IIIIIIIIING!"**_

* * *

Defenders HQ AKA Kyle Richmond's apartment

Days overdue on rent: 8

Super humans in room: 0

Not every costumed hero had a super power, and not every costumed hero could truly be called a hero, not every team fit its name. While on another earth the Defenders were in actuality defenders of the world, these Defenders were something else entirely. The group of five were wannabes in the worst possible way, more super hero fan club than an actual team. Kyle Richmond called himself Nighthawk, he was trying to go for another super hero look but it was apparently taken. He wore a blue and black suit with a cape and mask based on a bird's head. The saddest member of the team was Patsy Walker, she had previously written a book about the role super heroes played in society and was now part of a wannabe team, under the name Hell Cat. She was just an ordinary underweight woman wearing a bikini and cat ears.

"This assignment better be worth it," Damon Hellstrom muttered.

Despite his gothic make up, Damon Hellstrom was the only member of the team who could hold his own in a fight, though he'd never shown that. He didn't even like his punk look, and he especially hated wearing lipstick and dying his hair. The man who called himself Son on Satan was in actuality a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent put on a dead end assignment.

"What was that Son of Satan?" A blonde haired girl asked.

"Nothing Barbara…I mean Valkyrie," he sighed.

He thought of one advantage the assignment had, being able to see Barbara Morris everyday. She called herself Valkyrie and wore a skimpy outfit consisting of wire and steel circles she had put together herself.

"I managed to get a few tips from the neighbourhood watch, apparently there are some strange murders on the streets," a dark skinned man said as he walked into the room.

"Murders, isn't that a little out of our league?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nonsense, us catching someone the police cant is our first step," Nighthawk said.

"Anyway, the murders have been real weird," Luke Cage elaborated.

"I read about them on the Internet actually, people around the club scenes or the drug dealing spots, single individuals and even groups of people suddenly die, but there's no visible wound or method of the kill, its as if the people just fall down dead," Hell Cat explained.

"That doesn't necessarily mean its murder," Damon scoffed.

"Except one of the guys on the watch witnessed one, he didn't go to the police cause that precinct is under the Kingpin's payroll. They're planning on catching the murderer in the act tonight, if we can intercept them it'll put us on the front page!"

'Or body bags,' Damon thought.

The idiocy of the Defenders didn't worry him. He would call the police before they set out tonight. As he checked over the microphone on his jacket sleeve, Barbara suddenly shivered.

"Wow, has it suddenly gotten colder?" she asked.

"What is that stench?" Luke clutched his nose.

Damon got off his chair and looked to the doorway. He too felt cold and he recognised the smell that disturbed Luke so much. It was a smell he recognised from his tour during the Iraq war.

"I think we need to get out of here," Barbara said.

"All units, send in back up, I repeat, send in back up now," Damon whispered into his hidden communicator, praying the team monitoring him would respond.

The door was suddenly torn open and a hulking figure walked into the room. Barbara and Patsy screamed whilst Kyle, in a panic tripped over his cape. The figure raised his hand, black energy coursing around it.

"Pathetic creatures, I have a use for you…as my death dealers!"

Evil isn't always a choice in this world.

* * *

Sven opened his eyes, shaking his head to regain his bearings. He looked at his surroundings and recognised them as the back of a S. .L.D. humvee. His hands were cuffed together and he was sat in front of the Black Widow, she was his only guard. She gripped his neck and bought her lips close to his ear.

"You and I are going to have a little Sven, starting with what you just did to me," she growled, slamming Sven's head against the wall. "Just now, that little light show you pulled, you did something to every agent Fury was with, what did you do to me Sven?" she asked as she put her gun to his chin.

The driver looked at his rear view mirror and smirked as he let Natasha carry on. He looked around ahead and caught a brief glimpse of an object falling from the sky.

_**"IIIIIIING!"**_

Muga crashed through the humvee, knocking Natasha and Sven out of the back. Fury swerved his car to the right, skidding to a halt on the pavement. Two other agents however lost control of their vehicles, one crashed into a nearby store, whilst another hit a fire hydrant and flipped in midair, slamming into the ground inches from Natasha. She touched the cut on her forehead and rolled onto her front. Her eyes widened as a blade touched her chin.

"**Well, well, look what I found, kind of lucky this happened, I get to change things right off the bat," **Muga's dark half chuckled.

"_Natasha Romanoff, could her intentions be different in this reality?"_

**"You keep wondering that, me, I've been itching to do this ever since we saw what she did to Hawkeye's kids, DIE YOU SEXY TWO-TIMING BITCH!"**

Next Chapter 3: Moral Struggle

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, the Defenders will return, but as more significant characters. Next time Muga fights himself :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

* * *

Ultimate Aeon: Origins

Chapter 3: Moral Struggle

Natasha looked up at the armoured man in fear. He raised his sword, an evil grin spreading across the black half of his helmet. She was a woman skilled in the field of spy work; people called her the Ultimate spy. Her training included more than just weapons and close quarters combat, she knew how to blend into crowds either on the street or at a party, she hadn't just been enhanced with superior stamina and agility but her looks as well. She was a pretty face, but she was more than that, she was a dangerous woman. But her motives were still unclear.

Muga's body shook and he stepped back, the white part of his armour clutched his wrist and lowered the blade until it touched the ground. The black aspect let out a furious roar, electricity surging from its face. Natasha looked around for her pistol, or any sign of an escape route. She jumped to her feet and jumped over the toppled van. The young woman looked over her shoulder, the bangs of her hair hiding her smirk as the complex hero battled with himself.

"**WHAT THE HELL BAKA!"**

_"We still don't know just how much this reality has changed because of our involvement, we don't know whether Ultimatum, Parker's death, mutant eradication or any other event likely to happen is certain to happen!"_

"**That bitch needs to die, why can't you see that?"**

_"Because despite the fact that she'll betray them, Widow did do good work for the Ultimates before hand!"_

"**What? Like screwing Tony Stark? Shooting a room full of aliens that couldn't shoot back? Or maybe stealing Spider-man's web shooters?"**

_"We have to be better than them right? If so then we need to have all the facts, I would rather Natasha begin her betrayal and provide us the chance of stopping it than kill her before we know she is truly guilty!"_

"**Damn it, well its not like I can disagree anyway, but if we get the evidence we need, I'm gonna rip her to shreds."**

_"And I wont stop you!"_

Sven got off the floor, coughing from the smoke. He looked to where Muga stood, seeing the hero debating with himself. The young man hissed in pain as he leant against the hood of a car. His military training took over, allowing him to calm his nerves. But he still felt hung over from his drinking binge the night before. He walked away from the wreckage, throwing off his jacket and taking an abandoned coat at the nearby café. The people were watching the remains of the crash and were unaware of Sven walking past them. He in turn was unaware of the fact that the markings on his skin had reappeared, glowing blue but also rendering him invisible. Sue Storm felt a slight sensation in her heart as her team landed on the wreckage.

"Not much for me to do, I'll do a fly by and see if I can pick up this guy you were talking about Reed," Johnny said.

Reed stepped out of the car and began running scans of the area. He stretched around the remains of the convoy and smiled at his ingenuity. His scanner had picked up a trace of the unique energy Sven was giving off. The scientist/adventurer pushed his glasses further up his nose as he used a special camera to photograph the trace.

"This time it's a pale blue, it seems to change colour depending on the person he's drawing power from," Reed theorised.

"**Ooooh this looks like Mr Fantastic!"**

_"Wait, what are you doing?"_

Reed screamed as he felt a burning sensation on his lower regions. He immediately returned to his regular size, just in time to be kicked into a wall by Muga. The black half of Muga cackled, the red glow on his hand fading as he rolled his head back.

"Reed," Sue gasped, rushing to her boyfriend's side.

"**Don't worry lady, he's satisfy you for the hundred issues before he goes back to live with mommy and daddy…and (spoiler alert) then goes completely crazy and kills them, including his baby siblings," **Muga frowned as he began walking towards the pair.

"My brother and sister, what are you talking about? I would never hurt them," Reed said.

"**Oh Reed I think we both know you're lyOW!" **Muga yelled as he bonked his head on an invisible wall.

"Stay back you crazy BASTARD!" Sue yelled.

Muga looked up, his eyes seeing the complex construct Sue had created.

"**Oh crap!" **he muttered.

The invisible jackhammer continually struck Muga's head, pushing him further and further into the ground, burying him until only the top half of his body was visible.

"I…I've never made a construct that powerful before," Sue said, looking at her hands in shock.

"**Great, who else got an unexpected power up….oooh maybe Wolverine's healing factor is actually as powerful as the good Wolverine's healing factor, and by good I mean the Wolverine that came first and didn't die when his Adamantium was stripped."**

_"Not now, Susan Storm, Reed Richards I know this must be confusing for you, but know that I mean you no harm."_

"**Speak for yourself!"**

"Listen to me, I'm from another reality and I've been shown your future, give me a chance to…"

"ITS CLOBBERING TIME!"

Muga looked up and again widened his eyes as the Thing jumped with his fists raised. Ben slammed his fist into Muga's head, sending him sinking further underground. The hero burst through the ceiling of the sewer, landing in the sewage.

"What is it with these people and shooting first?" he wondered with a shake of his head.

He got off the floor, sniffing and reeking at the smell on his body.

"**Great, you had to hold back, Widow I can understand cause she's hot, but Richards, bastard kills his own kid siblings!"**

"There's the possibility, not certainty, look at their costumes, that's already a sign that something is different about this Fantastic Four!"

Muga's dark half sighed as he walked into the shadows.

* * *

Cable sighed as he watched the Exiles engage Thor in battle. Polaris formed a magnetic shield she used to block Thor's hammer. But the very strength of his blows caused Lorna to clutch her head in pain. The intense head ache gave her a bleeding nose. Blink attempted to teleport him away with one of her spikes, but with expert marksmanship Thor created miniature bolts of electricity that intercepted the spikes. He then fired a bolt into Blink's chest, and another into Beast's back. Forge stayed back, appearing to analyse the situation both with his mind and the instruments he built.

"His abilities are a lot like the Thors we know, but its being generated artificially, it doesn't look like the Asgardians exist on this world," Forge explained.

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS POWER IS MY OWN!" Thor yelled.

"Now you've pissed him off," Cable sighed.

Thor threw his hammer towards Forge, who raised his hand in a vane attempt to protect himself. Suddenly, Cable appeared in front of the older man and raised his hand. The hammer stopped in its tracks and Thor widened his eyes in shock. With a simple flick of his finger, Cable sent the weapon flying back to its master's hand. Thor caught the hammer, but the force of the throw threw him back too. He hit the roof of the building opposite, rolling to his knee with his hair disheveled and a look of anger in his eyes.

"How about we all calm down for a moment before we end up getting hurt, we've also got a bit of an audience as well," Cable explained.

Thor looked down from the roof at the people pointing up at the scene. Cable narrowed his eyes at the black limo parked by the crowd, his eyes focused on the three people standing behind the crowd, unnoticed despite how famous they were.

"Try and work this out guys, start talking to one another," Cable said as he body slid to the streets.

Jean and Scott widened their eyes as the white haired man appeared with his back to them, looking at Xavier's baldhead. Charles smirked slightly, noticing the young man's arrival and the control he had over the perceptions of the crowd. While Charles manipulated them quite subtlety into having no interest in their presence, this other telepath placed an image in their minds. They saw Thor shaking hands with Forge before leaving the Exiles to run in another direction. The crowd dispersed, moving to either pursue the fleeing heroes or to find a phone to report on the event. In actuality the Exiles were still on the roof, arguing with Thor.

"Impressive, you've been well trained it seems," Charles said.

"I was trained by the best in my world, Jean Grey-Summers," Cable grinned.

As he expected Jean and Scott gasped. He turned and raised his eyebrows as the two awkwardly looked away from one another.

"I see you haven't reached that point, will you ever reach it or are you one of those 'I don't think I can marry anyone' versions, I'd hurry soon Jean, you never know if he's the 'have a psychic affair with the blonde bitch' version," Cable chuckled, though the two teens looked completely lost.

Cable allowed Xavier to have a brief glimpse into his mind and inside he saw the multitude of alternate realities that Cable had visited, realities that included versions of the X-men and team rosters and possibilities Charles never would have thought of. The visions cut at what Charles assumed to be Cable's home reality, one where many of his X-men had married and had children.

"Kitty and Piotr hmm, interesting," Charles muttered.

"Aren't they…you know in this world?" Cable asked.

"Peter's gay!"

"Wow…I never would have seen that coming," the young man chuckled.

"What he is saying is true Jean, Scott, this young man is like the people up there, he has travelled across what is known as the multiverse to numerous versions of Earth," Charles explained.

"Why come to this Earth, or are you like some kind of crazy Doctor Who?" Jean asked.

"No, I go where I'm needed and I'm needed here because…well quite frankly you guys aren't as committed as you should be," Cable explained.

"I would never cheat on Jean," Scott said.

"Not that kind of committed, I'm talking about Xavier's dream, about the cause the X-men are fighting for, a world where mutants and humans can understand one another, a world where they both help one another. The X-men of my world are more than just fighters of mutant rights, they protect human life too," Cable sighed as the two looked at him in confusion.

"That's what we're doing now," Jean retorted.

"What will you do if Xavier dies?" Cable asked.

The pair widened their eyes, taken back by the question. Charles looked at them for a response, but they both lowered their heads.

"That's where you disagree isn't it, you both believe different things should be done," he said.

"Do we fight this fight forever?"

"Some fights are eternal, but every success is worth it," Cable said.

Blink suddenly appeared behind Jean and Scott, grabbing both as an electric bolt slammed into the ground. Cable and Xavier looked up at the roof to see Beast grappling with Thor, whilst Polaris deflected his electricity with a barrier. The two men sighed putting hands to their heads. Suddenly, the Exiles and Thor stopped moving completely and became locked in statuesque positions. Their minds traversed the conscious world into the astral plane. Charles stood as if he had never been crippled and Cable appeared in his usual costume, though his cybernetic arm was now flesh.

"I'll let you handle this Charles," Cable chuckled.

"You are all acting like children and I expected better from you Thor, I'm a long admirer of your human rights work," Charles said, looking between the thunder god and the reality hoppers.

"He started it," Beast grumbled.

"There is much we can do for one another, I sense we all have information that will be beneficial to everyone. Henry, my version of you has suddenly gone through a form of secondary mutation and has further mutated!"

"That happens a lot to me," Hank sighed, highlighting the various versions of himself and his mutations.

"The Brute was the strangest one," Polaris muttered.

"An entire multiverse, incredible," Charles muttered, the scientist in him intrigued. "Thor you have been receiving visions of some kind correct?"

"Aye, thy father hath warned me of a terrible evil approaching Midgard," Thor explained.

"Our leader Blink also received a warning with the Tallus," Forge said.

"What kind of warning?" Charles asked.

"Our objective is to kill a man named Sven Reilly, but we are all conflicted," Hank sighed.

"My sister, or a version of my sister I suppose left with our Black Panther, they were trying to find our exactly what kind of man this Sven Reilly is," Polaris explained.

"If this man is the darkness approaching Midgard then he must be stopped," Thor said, brandishing his hammer.

He widened his eyes in confusion as his hammer disappeared. Even his armour faded, replaced by medical scrubs, whilst his hair shrunk to a shorter length.

"Keep your inner Asgardian contained for a moment and think, if it was that easy they would have done it by now," Cable explained.

Jean and Scott suddenly appeared, with Blink beside them.

"I know its difficult but most of the time the warnings the Tallus has given us are right, if we don't follow through with our objectives or at least stop Sven Reilly from getting his powers then we'll be signing the death warrant of every living creature on the planet," she explained.

"There is something I'd like to do first, I'd like to read each of your minds and find out for myself why you are all conflicted, as well as what we should expect from this 'Sven Reilly'," Charles said.

"I don't give you permission Charles, I don't like it but the scientist in me says we need to do this," Forge huffed.

"Go ahead, I don't want to do it anyway," Beast said.

Charles again put his hands to his head, reaching into Hank's mind. The very shape of the space they occupied changed to reflect the memories Charles accessed. Visions of Hank's life flashed like a slide show, the manifestation of his powers, joining the Xavier institute, his transformation into his bestial form and joining the Avengers, up until his fondest memory of the heroic spirit knight Aeon. Scott shifted uncomfortably as a Sentinel appeared above him.

"This is a memory slim, he can't see us or hurt us," Jean smiled as Scott blushed.

Hank's younger self jumped over an energy blast from the sentinel. He looked up at the machine in anger and its head suddenly exploded. A man in grey and red armour suddenly landed in front of Hank. Charles recognised him as the man he constantly saw in his dreams. Yet there was more certainty in his form as he stood with his back to Hank and glared at the men approaching. They were all dressed in matching purple and white robes, with militaristic padding. Aeon turned his head slightly, nodding to Beast.

"Stay out of this," the apparent leader growled.

"**You think this is pure, you people are just a more diverse version of the Ku Klux Klan, you're judging someone based on fear and hatred, and worst of all, you use god to justify it, but you forget the central sin, the most important, DO NOT TAKE LIVES! Look at this, everything was peaceful here, nobody cared about this man until you showed up spouting your garbage, the only reason this region has gone to hell is because you came along," **the armoured man's voice echoed from his helmet as people began making their way out of the rubble.

"He's right, the man was just walking across the street when you showed up," one of the civilians said.

"He's a hero, he's part of the Avengers why should we hate him?"

"You bastards, my son was injured because of you!"

"We would have died if not for Hank McCoy."

"**Get out of here, you're not wanted and you're certainly not needed either."**

"You heard him!"

The Purifiers looked up, widening their eyes as Earth's mightiest heroes, led by Iron man and Captain America. Jean and Scott looked at the super soldier, astonished by his appearance.

"Get out of here," Wonder Man growled, his eyes glowing with ionic energy.

The Purifiers promptly retreated and the Avengers gathered around Beast. Hank, the real Hank smiled and wiped his eyes as his younger self faced Wonder Man.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Simon said.

"It was thanks to him, if he hadn't shown up when he did," Hank paused as Aeon walked up behind the Avengers.

"**You're the real hero, Hank McCoy, I would have been too late, its because that these people are alive…you've got one hell of a man here Mr Williams," **the Avengers heard a smile behind the man's helmet before he jumped away.

"I remember Sven fondly because of his unwavering devotion to what was good in all, he saw beyond the fur, the feet and the sexuality and regarded people as people. Mutant and non-mutant, gay and straight, handsome or deformed, none of it mattered to him and I hope that's the kind of man this Earth's Sven Reilly is," Hank explained.

His memories faded and the darkness of the astral plane returned. Jean and Scott turned to Polaris and she nodded in approval. The green haired woman thought of her fondest memory as Jean accessed her mind. She and everyone else saw her younger self in her cloaked costume, along with the tiara.

"Pretty costume," Jean commented.

"Thanks," Lorna smiled.

"Your costume looks good too Jean," Scott grinned as Jean joined Polaris in her second Marvel Girl costume.

The other original X-men soon followed, including Havok and Sunfire. Charles widened his eyes slightly as the younger Lorna's beautiful form suddenly changed, her hair grew crazier and a black suit covered her body.

"Malice an entity that possesses individuals through means that are not limited to psychic, spiritual and even digital," Cable explained for the group.

"She possessed me, my father worked with the X-men to save me," Lorna stated.

"But where's Aeon or Sven Reilly in all this?" Jean asked.

Malice laughed as she lifted every metal object into the sky. The pieces of metal floated around her like a tornado as she continued to laugh insanely. Magneto struggled to gain control of the metallic storm. Cyclops and Havok fired their blasts at the possessed Lorna whilst Sunfire attempted to fly between the metallic objects.

"Look," Jean pointed to her younger self and Angel.

The two X-men flew carrying Aeon, his armoured form was identical to Hank's version. They dropped Aeon, sending him falling towards Polaris. Malice sent pieces of shrapnel flying at Sunfire and he easily avoided them. Shiro flew, smirking as Malice widened her eyes. Aeon grabbed her in midair, squeezing her arms together but trying to avoid injuring Polaris's body.

"**Lorna, stop this now, I know some part of you is still in there fighting for control, let me help you," **he said.

Malice suddenly screamed, generating a magnetic shockwave that threw Aeon backwards. Sunfire caught him in midair and Magneto again tried to take control of Malice's metal arsenal.

"This is bad, if we keep this up Polaris will kill us and move onto the city," Shiro said.

"My daughter, responsible for the deaths of hundreds of humans," Magneto muttered as he flew back towards Shiro and Aeon.

"Fellow mutants and super heroes, I believe we have a problem, Malice is forcing out levels of power Lorna shouldn't be capable of at her age, if she keeps this up her body will burn out, killing her before she even reaches the city," Beast explained.

"Will that kill Malice too?" Shiro asked.

"Perhaps, possession isn't a science that's fully been explained yet!"

"I think we all know what the problem is, we're holding back because we don't want to hurt Lorna," Magneto sighed.

"What are you saying?" Iceman asked.

"If she possesses me, you won't hold back will you, if it saves Lorna then I'm willing to let Malice take my body," the master of Magnetism prepared to fly away.

But much to everyone's shock, Aeon grabbed his shoulder.

"**We all want to save her Magneto, but sacrificing yourself isn't the answer, she still needs her father," **the armoured man said.

"Then what do you suggest, if you cannot give me another way then don't spout your self righteous garbage," Magneto growled.

"**Everyone, fuse with me, then we'll offer ourselves as one collective mind to Malice!"**

"I think I know what you're suggesting, all right lets go with that," Hank clicked his fingers together.

Shiro placed Aeon on the ground with the other X-men and flew to buy them some time. Magneto landed behind Aeon and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If my daughter dies I will not rest until you are dead," he growled.

"**Magneto, if I cant save her I'll let you kill me," **Aeon said.

"So how do we do this, all join hands?" Iceman asked.

"**Put your hands on my chest and back," **Aeon said as the red markings across his armour began to glow.

One by one, the original five X-men placed their hands on Aeon's armour. Their flesh was turned into energy, pure energy that flowed around Aeon before seeping into his armour. The armour shined and in a flash the hero's form changed. A pair of angelic wings, made of ice burst out of his back. His armour looked like blue and yellow ice and had massive X shapes on his arms like shields, and X shapes on his feet like blades. A glowing yellow X swept over his chest and his visor shifted into something that resembled Cyclops's visor.

"**Lets give her a tastier target," **he mused as he floated off the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Malice wondered.

She widened her eyes as Aeon flapped his wings and flew towards her like a rocket. The metallic objects suddenly pushed away from him, Jean's telekinesis mimicked a magnet effect. Aeon fired several blasts from his visor, hitting Polaris softly on her joints. Malice yelled in pain before Aeon grabbed her by the head.

"**You want power, TRY AND TAKE IT FROM ME!" **he yelled.

Polaris screamed as her body returned to normal. A green aura surrounded Aeon's form and he let Polaris go. Havok fired an energy blast into the ground, launching himself into the air. He grabbed Lorna and cushioned her fall with his back. The impact forced Lorna awake and she gasped for air. She looked up at Aeon in horror as he clutched his head.

"**I will not, allow you to take anymore souls, I'll keep you locked in here if I have to. Magneto, Sunfire, as soon as the X-men leave my body hit me with everything you've got, kill me if you have to," **Aeon explained.

The yellow X's across Aeon's body suddenly glowed and the voices of the X-men emanated from his armour.

"We leave together!" they said.

The X's disappeared and six figures separated from the now green armour of ice. One of them was Aeon, clad in his final form, a white and red cloth suit with red energy wings.

"What is this?" Malice looked at its new body in horror.

"This is for my daughter," Magneto growled, lifting a truck into the air.

"**Don't be scared guys, hit him with everything you've got," **Aeon said.

His energy wings disappeared, gathering into a blast in Aeon's hands. He threw his hands forward; firing energy blasts alongside Havok, Cyclops and Sunfire. Malice could only scream as the projectiles consumed it.

"Sven was willing to sacrifice himself, over a bad guy like my dad, he was the bravest, most selfless man I ever met. He had this amazing sense of hope and courage and like Hank I can only hope this version is the same or at least similar," Polaris sighed.

"Amazing," Charles muttered.

"There's more, but we probably don't have the time for you to sift through my head," Cable said.

"You need to focus on a more important issue, the reason why we cant let him gain his abilities or live if he does," Forge sighed.

"What doth thou mean?" Thor asked.

"STOP TALKING LIKE SHAKESPEARE! YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ANYONE!" Jean yelled.

"Access Blink's memory, the one the Tallus is giving her constantly, the one it forced on us," Forge said.

Charles looked at Blink for approval and she hesitantly gave it. He put a hand to his head and as he accessed Blink's mind the astral plane again changed. It showed them the world Blink came from, Magneto leading the X-men, herself being saved by Sabretooth and her experiences with the first generation of the Exiles. Blink fought back a tear as she saw her first night with Mimic and his tragic death. The Tallus began to glow and the group, even Charles widened their eyes as they appeared in the ruins of a burning city. Dead bodies were littered around them, the head of the statue of liberty was on the streets and piles of armoured S.H.I.E.L.D. agents offered the most shocking sight. On top of the pile, gripping the neck of General Fury was Aeon. But he was different, his armour was all black and the red portions of his armour were darker. He dropped Fury, leaving him as just another dead agent on the pile.

"My god, is that really…" Jean paused as she looked behind her.

Colossus and Wolverine ran towards Aeon's dark form, both prepared for a final attack. But the corrupted hero raised his hand, lifting Wolverine off the ground. He ruthlessly redirected Wolverine, stabbing his claws into Colossus's back. Piotr fell to the ground, his legs were paralysed and his metal eyes darted around, looking and begging for help from somewhere. Aeon simply stepped on his head, bursting it like a melon. He then fired a blast from his eyes, completely consuming Wolverine until only his skeleton remained. Charles looked at the remains of the Thing and Mr Fantastic in horror and Cyclops caught a glimpse of Rogue, she had strangely been withered into a lifeless husk.

"Oh my god, Bobby," Jean gasped, looking down at the shattered remains of the youngest X-man.

"This is Onyx, Sven Reilly's dark side, he looks like Aeon but make no mistake, that is a being of pure evil," Blink said.

Jean shivered as Onyx seemingly looked towards her. People rushed through her like a ghost and she screamed at whom she saw. Kurt, Kitty, Spider-man and Woody from the famous Hawk owl/Woody duo. They desperately yelled as they engaged Onyx in hand to hand. Onyx kicked Woody in the chest, and then jumped over Kitty. He delivered a series of swift kicks to Spider-man before punching him into the air. Kitty passed her hand through Onyx's chest, but screamed in agony as Onyx's armour swallowed her arm from the joint. She stepped back, looking at her stump with tears in her eyes.

"NO!" Kurt yelled, trying to stab Onyx with a pair of swords.

Onyx deflected the blades with his gauntlets and kicked Kurt in the chest. Nightcrawler flipped in midair and attempted one final time to teleport. Suddenly, Onyx turned and Kurt appeared, with an arm straight through his chest. Kitty looked at Kurt and cried as the final bit of life left him. Onyx then fired his optic blast, consuming Kurt, Kitty and Woody.

"This is not a possibility, this is what will happen if we don't do something," Forge explained.

"Father Odin," Thor gasped, seeing his body with the blade part of his hammer imbedded in his head.

Onyx slowly walked through the ruins, a raspy growl escaping his lips as the whole region was engulfed in a blinding light. The group turned and the Exiles lowered their heads. They all had intimate experiences with the Phoenix, the fiery raptor like entity the X-men of this universe had yet to face. Jean was captivated by the sight, but it was at that point that the vision stopped and the glow of the Tallus faded.

"That was just a preview, Onyx is everything Sven isn't, still skilled in hand to hand and weapons combat but completely ruthless, not insane but truly evil and he acknowledges that. He won't kill you slowly," Blink said as she turned to Jean.

"He'll use torture, both emotional and physical, he'll make you hurt in ways you never thought you could. That's why he has to die, that is our mission," Forge sighed.

"I call bullshit," Cable said.

"What?" Polaris gasped.

"I say that isn't what will happen, because we're going to do everything in our power to stop it without having to resort to killing, cause that's what X-men do," the white haired man explained.

"I don't know, I don't want Jean or any of my friends to die," Cyclops said.

"Scott, we need to stop this, but we cant kill an innocent man," Jean touched her lover's shoulder firmly.

"We might not have a choice, if this is a certainty then we can't just ignore it!"

"Often sacrifices must be made in battle," Thor said as his armour appeared around him. "But we must not judge a man before he has even committed a crime," the god of thunder growled as he looked at Blink, Forge and even Cyclops, those whom had already decided the best course of action.

"Maybe we should put it to a vote," Scott suggested.

"A vote, what is this the mutant massacre?" Hank asked.

"We could see what the others have to say about this, not just our X-men but everyone else too," Jean said.

"This isn't going to be easy but Jean's right, lets see what the rest of the team has to say," Scott sighed.

Charles remained silent but he made no sign of protest as Blink teleported to his mansion.

* * *

Elsewhere, the subject of their discussion sat in an alleyway. He had used the last of his cash to buy a bottle of vodka and a few cans of beer. The young man sat by a garbage can, emptying the contents of alcohol down his throat.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do dad, Laura," he muttered, lost in a drunker stupor. "Me a hero? How can I save the world when I couldn't even save them, Cade and Laura, what am I supposed to do? What can I do? DAMN IT!" he yelled.

The bottle of vodka burst as the markings on his body glowed. He let out long deep breaths as he hugged his knees.

"What can I do? What can I do? What can I do?" he asked again and again his hands trembled as he ran them through his hair.

"Um, did you need some help?"

Sven looked up and much to his shock he saw Spider-man 'sitting' on the wall.

* * *

The Exiles plus Thor and Cable gathered Xavier's X-men. In full costume the mutants met on the same rooftop Thor had fought the Exiles. Magma dressed in a similar outfit to Storm and Jeans, whilst Dust added sleeves to her outfit. Still distressed about her religion she had chosen not to wear her traditional garb. Basilisk stood with Wolverine, dressed in more casual clothing as he hadn't fully committed to the X-men. Transonic wore a version of Jean's uniform but without gloves or boots. After a series of psychic sessions and shows the group, many of whom were fighting back their lunches began debating.

"Wow, a whole multiverse, I always thought Reed Richards was bull shitting," Iceman said.

"Surprisingly a lot of people call bull shit on things Reed Richard's already proven," Magma said.

"More evidence to prove the existence of god false," Sooraya said bitterly.

"How can you say that?" Kurt asked.

"Could we focus more on the task at hand?" Cable sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you really Jean and Scott's son?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, now could you please focus?"

"He's right Kitty, this isn't the time for flirting," Storm sighed.

"What?" Kitty whispered. "You've got to admit he's cute!"

"I don't know, more handsome I'd say," Rogue said.

Storm looked at Cable for a moment and smirked.

"Right on both counts," she whispered, causing the two girl's to giggle.

Beast looked over at Ororo, a jealous expression written across his face. He then looked to his counterpart, whom was currently in a conversation with Colossus.

"I can't believe I'm one of the first to die," Piotr sighed.

"I'll die before you do, so don't feel too bad," the Exiles Hank grinned.

"HEY! Lets get focused bubs," Wolverine said.

The conversations died down and the mood of the X-men shifted to mixtures of solemn and certain. Dust, still bitter looked like she didn't care either way. Kitty and the younger ones were hesitant. Colossus and Beast were both conflicted, the former over his possible death and the latter waged a battle between his conscious and his sense as a scientist. Scott hadn't changed his mind, though he didn't look certain, Jean was absolutely certain as Charles expected her to be. Basilisk and Wolverine looked like they were veering towards Forge and Blink's camp, they both looked certain and almost bloodthirsty.

"Still, is killing him really the best way?" Laurie asked.

"Lets put it to a vote," Basilisk said.

"We are not going to vote about this," Jean growled.

"Well, he does kill us, quite painfully, and we aren't that much older than you guys," Kitty sighed.

"We can not kill someone whom hasn't yet sinned," Kurt said.

"You saw what he becomes, I always said you looked like a devil Kurt but that…thing…Onyx right? That's a real demon!" Rogue lowered her head, her eyes reflected her terrified state.

"From a purely political perspective, wouldn't killing him make things worse for mutants?" Laurie asked.

"She's right, Sven Reilly may have a family and loved ones, if we kill him we'll be no better than Magneto and things will be worse than ever for mutant kind," Beast explained.

"Or maybe he'll just be a fucking crack head gang banger and we'll be doing the world a favour. Screw em I say, its one person or the whole world," Basilisk shrugged.

"You people can put it to a vote but for us its clear, Sven Reilly needs to die, that's what has to happen for this world and every other world to be safe," Blink explained.

"Have you people even tried to find a better way?" Storm asked.

"We tried for years before coming to this world, everything always ends the same, we don't move on until reality is safe," Forge retorted.

"You see there's no other way, it's the rule of the universe, lets just follow it," Dust said.

"Lets put it to a vote, raise your hand if you think he should die."

"Cut that out Nathan," Logan growled.

The X-men and Exiles turned to Wolverine as he walked to Xavier's side.

"What's your choice on this Chuck?" he asked.

"We have to be better, we must never resort to killing someone based on what ifs," Charles sighed.

"Guess I'm going to have to get my hands dirty again," Wolverine closed his eyes and Charles lowered his head.

Cable looked amongst the X-men and they all looked either appalled at Wolverine's choice, or they silently agreed. The man from across reality unclipped his holster and drew his pistol, aiming it at Wolverine.

"Then I guess I know what I must do too, if any of you want to get to Sven, then you go through me first," he narrowed his eyes at the Exiles and Wolverine, his right eye glowing a gold colour.

Iceman looked to Rogue and saw the terror in her eyes. He relented and stepped back, Colossus however stepped forward.

"Da, you go through me as well," he said.

Kurt hesitantly looked at Colossus before teleporting to his side.

"God would never forgive me, I would never forgive myself," he muttered.

"I'm with them too," Ororo said.

"Only cause you like Cable," Kitty muttered, but confirmed her loyalty nonetheless.

"I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short," Logan sighed.

The mutants looked up in the sky, seeing like everyone else in the city the grand sight of the Helicarrier.

"I suppose hiding isn't an option at this point," Blink sighed.

"Lets see if there's anyone else on the helicarrier willing to see reason," Forge said.

Unbeknownst to the group of heroes, even the psychics amongst them, another costumed and powered group watched them from the Empire state building. A brown haired man smirked at their debating. He wore a red and black leather jacket and his ears were pierced with numerous rings. Other than that, he had an overall normal appearance that concealed his astonishing power.

"This is going to be fun," he muttered. "Ready guys, ready to play the role the avatar of death showed you?" he asked his companions.

One by one his 'team mates' showed their enthusiasm and revealed their powers and forms. They once had the audacity to call themselves Defenders, now they were simply destroyers, breakers under the control of the Avatar of death. Power Man; he was as large as the Hulk and had the strength to break the world if he had to, metal gauntlets covered his arms and his skin was made of pitch black obsidian. Valkyrie with her beautiful blonde hair and muscular frame seemed almost beautiful, but her wings were metallic like blades, her body was covered by spiky black armour with skulls hanging from her belt and gaps to expose her pale thighs and cleavage, her form alone could break the faith others had. Hellcat, with her white and black striped furry body, covered by black lingerie she was of course an attractive sight to behold, but her long clawed fingers would rip apart as well as break any man unfortunate enough to end up beneath her. Beside her stood her affectionate lover, a breaker of wills the Son of Satan, a red jacket was the only thing he wore on his chest, horns protruded from his fiery hair and a trident of pure flame rested on his shoulders. Finally came their field leader, the one who would break anything in the sky, their Nighthawk, with an owl like cowl and feathered cloak he hid armour and an arsenal of weapons that only served to hide his greater power.

"All right, time for us to break something!" their supervisor, the seemingly normal man in the red and black jacket cackled as his six companions jumped and flew towards their target, the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

Next Chapter 4: Insanitas

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time Sven has a heart to heart with Spider-man, and a new villain is introduced to the marvel universe, not the Avatar of death and not from another reality but a newly empowered stranger with more involvement in this Sven Reilly's past then he realises.  



End file.
